The Prince of Death
by K. Kotone
Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight  Discontinued
1. Prologue

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 1/14

_This story was written in admiration for Yagami Light. I've given him power over the entirety of the situation and perhaps the world… Perhaps future LxLight. _

* * *

_**The Prince of Death**_

by K. Kotone

**_Prologue_**

He'd died. Darkness had consumed him wholly and he'd landed in the Shinigami realm soon after. The journey there was a maze of memories and emotions. So even if he'd been told to recall his trip there he doubted it would make much sense. Looking around and observing his new surroundings he felt his eyes widen. It was so depressing. Earth in comparison was paradise.

However as bad this realm was, the Shinigami were worse. While most had welcomed him he felt sick at merely being in their presence and as such avoided them. Except…there was one Shinigami that Light could tolerate and actually enjoyed the company of. He'd introduced himself as Barsh and looked like a man mixed with a bird producing an awkward contortion of limbs and bones. His eyes were black and beady and his body rail thin and ill looking.

"You'll alter not much." He'd said slowly glancing at him up and down. "You absorbed much the Death Note had to offer and by doing so have preserved your physical appearance. Hmm… Perhaps you'll ripen here instead."

"Pardon?" Light had asked taking a seat by the Shinigami.

"Hmm…" The Shinigami had contemplated ignoring Light's question. "You've got potential not seen. Forgive me if I talk too much." Light had nodded and the Shinigami swallowed before speaking. "Some Shinigami come here after using the Death Note on Earth but a majority are murders that have been given a choice to either come here or hell…Most choose to come here believing that they've won the lottery. Much disappointment and boredom awaits them when they do arrive…I was among the few that came here after using a Death Note…I was a professor for a school and stumbled across the Death Note on campus…I only killed three people of which included my wife… I miss her." The Shinigami looked at him again and nodded. "You've killed many more and soaked your skin with resistance to the poison that drifts here…The more you kill the more you'll preserve your appearance… you'll not likely loose your youth and beauty. As I said before you may become more ripe and rich with your stay here. The poison may enhance you rather then inhibit…you've exposed yourself to the taint when you were alive so it is very probable. You'll stand out here." This Shinigami was full of information even if he spoke rather inconsistently.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_3 days later_

"So you finally received your Death Note." Barsh had said noting Lights new companion tucked carefully within his jacket. Light had nodded patting the book fondly and taking a seat by Barsh once again.

"I feel as if I've been reacquainted with an old friend." Light said happily and Barsh pulled out his own with difficulty.

"I find myself discouraged to write names. I don't like to kill…In fact I don't anymore..." The Shinigami had glanced at him and said softly "I'd gladly die for you." Light had remembered being startled but had nodded gratefully.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Two months later_

"You've changed." Barsh had noted after a period of time had passed. Light had been alarmed but Barsh had quickly calmed him amused at his panic. "You've become more…I guess the world to use is surreal. What's poison to us is not with you. You're skin is fairer, eyes sharper tinged with rose red, and you've gained a grace all others loose here as they change into the more typical structure you see around you." Barsh looked at him in envy then and sighed. "Maybe you are a God among us Light."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Eight months later_

"I know more about this place then all others." Barsh had said struggling to stand. Light helped him and Barsh thanked him though he huffed as well. "Since I've stopped killing my bones had stiffened considerably…Take me to the Shinigami King if you will." Light had complied but really what else was there to do?

The King had been startled at seeing him and had stood walking to him ignoring Barsh altogether.

"I've not seen the likes of this since the beginning. You are a creation of what this world was born to achieve. 'A being that thrives instead of dying, absorbing the wandering sin and changing it to strength. A Prince of Death.'" The King had smirked to himself and then shook his head going back to his throne. He seemed to have just quoted something or someone.

"That is why I come." Barsh had said "I wish to do a Trade of Three." The King had seated himself on his throne and then tilted his head.

"That you know of the trade is something rare…I'll listen."

"My remaining lifespan will be given to the child. My Death Note as well. Thirdly I give my-," Barsh coughed but continued taking out a bracelet to which even the King seemed interested in. "…I give my weapon."

"You are the possessor of The Call?" Barsh had nodded before turning to Light and handing it to him. Light took it gingerly not sure what exactly he was holding.

"Why?" The Shinigami King asked as if bored.

"A God needs a chance to rule." Barsh had said glancing at him. "A God deserves a second chance."

"The brat isn't a true God." The king snapped and Barsh smiled. The first time Light had seen him do so.

"At least a prince … You yourself said so. " The king's mouth twisted and he rose to his feet suddenly.

"Very well… In return you're forgiven for all…sins." The King spat that word out. "The brat will be given a second chance to relive the days the sun has passed by… This time however…"

"He shall be a mortal death god…"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_One hour later_

"I don't understand…" Light had reluctantly said as the King dismissed them. "At least I have an understanding but I do not wish to be hopeful." Light looked at the bracelet and decided to slip it on his right wrist. Barsh tapped it.

"This is a rare weapon. It is an original of seven that were created simultaneously at the beginning of this world."

"Weapon?" Light questioned and Barsh nodded speaking slowly.

"It's a caller of a weapon. I suppose that would be a more accurate description… It calls a scythe called Avarice."

"A scythe?" Light whispered now excited at this thought. Barsh nodded and groaned taking a seat on the ground.

"To call it forth you must merely concentrate on your name." Light did so but nothing happened and he frowned.

"Your name is Kira." Barsh said noting Light's failure. Light tried again and was pleased as the bracelet gave a pulse and an instant later somehow clasped in his right hand was a gleaming scythe. It was beautiful and very elaborate with much detail taken in creating it. It was pitch black with the words Avarice engraved in small lettering in the middle of the handle. The blade, which was just as black as the handle, was shaped like a snake's fang. Light planted it beside him to test the height and had to crane his head back to stare at the full length of it. It was about seven or eight feet tall. To Light it was as heavy as a feather but when he swung and planted it in the ground a sound of great weight could be heard. Barsh too seemed surprised.

"You wield it so effortlessly. I couldn't even lift it."

"This is mine?" Light asked and Barsh nodded. Light noted the sand that was replacing the contorted limbs of the Shinigami.

"I die now. But upon my completed departure from this world you'll breathe again." The Shinigami looked up at him and smiled. "Goodbye Prince Kira. Keep that scythe close for it'll keep insanity at bay."

Light had only nodded and watched as Barsh the Shinigami who undoubtedly held vast knowledge and secrets changed to sand. Light was sad to see him go but was thankful for the second chance he was given…

"Thank you." He whispered and the Shinigami nodded just before the last of him changed to sand. Not long after Light felt his eyes close against his will.

The sensation of falling was soon all he knew…

* * *

_Next Chapter: Revival of an old Foe, Birth of Another_

**Preview:**

The Death Note that started it all is dropped once again. Another other than Light finds it and begins their own…revolution.

L appears and Light sits back and grins with an all knowing smile…

'Perhaps they'll kill each other off?'

Perhaps only the Prince knows truly of what's descended.

* * *

Note from Author: 

Thank you for reading the first chapter and I appreciate any comment (negative or positive) you leave. I always find the first chapter the hardest to write and have written this several times already before finally deciding to post it. Hopefully you'll find it satisfactory. Note I will update during weekends only so look forward to the next chapter Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for Reading.

-K. Kotone


	2. Chapter One

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 2/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter One: **__Revival of an old Foe, Birth of Another_

Light woke up with a yelp of pain. His body jerked into a seated position and he hesitantly touched his face his eyes widening to feel warmth. He was warm…he was alive. His movements were jerky and a cold sweat had broken out across his skin. Shivering and suddenly gagging on the air he found himself breathing he had to take a moment to adjust to the rapid changes his body was now experiencing. Earth wasn't as pleasant as he remembered it. Looking down at his lap he found two black books along with a bracelet that he immediately slipped on. The idea of a scythe had appealed greatly to him and granted him an ability that distinguished him above everyone else. It also gave him the option of protecting himself promptly in case he found himself in immediate danger. The Death Note, for all its power, took too long to write someone's name in and take effect. Light picked up the Death Notes and looked around at his surroundings feeling a flutter in his stomach. He was in his bedroom. Somehow, he was home again. He felt a pang of a feeling he recognized as nostalgia and for some reason it hurt. Light looked down at the books before shaking the feeling away with some effort. Rather clumsily he swung his legs over the bed and stumbled to his bookshelf. Now that he didn't have to worry about someone touching the Death Notes and seeing a Shinigami he could place them relatively unprotected in the open for the moment. There were many books on his shelves and he knew his family had absolutely none to minimal interest in them. On top of everything else these Death Notes didn't have instructions so it'd take quite the mishap for someone to accidentally kill another with it. Still, he knew that this was too careless and that he'd have to prepare the trick drawer again when he had the opportunity.

He'd checked the time, and then the date and now sat numbly on his bed staring outside at the rising sun. Yesterday had been the day he discovered Ryuk's Death Note and taken his first step towards his end.

'_The brat will be given a second chance to relive the days the sun has passed by…'_

Dimly he wondered if he was only able to come back to this point because he'd taken up ownership of a Death Note around this time…It was an interesting thought but he stored it away. He had more important things to worry about. He already had two Death Notes but…he had to get the third. If the wrong person picked it up he'd be in trouble…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_A Day Earlier…_

He was a decent student who got decent grades with a decent appearance and a decent girlfriend. He didn't stand out in a crowd, in class or anywhere really. He was of average height, weight and intelligence. His eyesight was average, his talent was average and he was sure his girlfriend would even say he was even average in bed.

His name was Malam Norio and he was the one who happen upon the Death Note. Believing it to be a lost item of another he'd picked it up and opened it in hopes to find a name so he could return it. Instead he found instructions and he read them with half a mind.

"A school project?" He wondered to himself slowly. "A prank maybe." He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He flipped through it again, looked around again and then slowly slipped it into his bag. Finders Keepers.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

"You seem angry." A Shinigami noted from the shadows and the King turned a harsh glare on him.

"Shut. Up. Roast." The words were slowly said one by one and the evidence that the King was trying to keep his anger in check was obvious.

"I'm sorry…" The Shinigami mumbled shifting his feet and casting his eyes to the ground. Time slowly passed and the Shinigami adopted a look of curiosity. "Why are you angry?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" The King snapped standing. "Are you challenging me too? Huh? Are you?"

"I do no such thing." The Shinigami defended cowering back while he spoke "I don't challenge you. I never would."

"Shut! UP!" The King bellowed. "That bastard. He knew…He knew exactly what he was doing…" The other Shinigami leaned in slightly and heard though he knew not what it meant.

"That bastard!"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Earth. Present time_

Not there. Light looked around and checked the surrounding areas but…not there. It was gone, likely had been for a couple hours if not more. This sank his mood but he kept it buried within him as he normally did when he felt an emotion that would bring concern or comments from others.

"Light! Class is about to start!" Light turned and while he didn't recognize the girl the name Akane Sato along with the lifespan of 83411164 floated over her head allowing Light to thank her properly. Light was still getting use to having the eyes of a Shinigami and while he had a headache appearing he found he rather liked having the knowledge of everyone's name and fated death. Sato blushed fiddled with her skirt and smiled looking at the ground.

"You know my name. Everyone forgets my name." She glanced up at him and her blush became deeper and she smiled wider. Light realized she might be taking the fact that he knew her name to imply something that wasn't there.

"I know everyone's name." He said turning away and heading to class. Despite stating that her name meant of no importance to him she still blushed and smiled.

"I know." She called after him and he stopped glancing over his shoulder. "I know you're never to be mine. But I'll always wish you well." Sato bowed her head quickly and left as though afraid he'd say something. Light shook his head. All girls were the same…

Making his way to class he made sure to check everyone's name and lifespan. The likelihood that the person who'd picked up the Death Note attended this school was high. If he remembered correctly he shouldn't be able to see the lifespan of an owner of a Death Note and thus- He stopped however and blinked to himself. He normally wouldn't be able to see the lifespan of an owner of a Death Note but… He was a Shinigami. That meant that he'd be able to see the lifespan. Gritting his teeth he cursed lightly to himself… So much for that plan! Someone bumped into him and hastily apologized.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." The young man bowed repeatedly before rushing away.

"Malam Norio, 72599102." He whispered to himself watching the boy go. That name was familiar and as the boy glanced over his shoulder at him he recognized the eyes behind the glasses. Malam, if he recalled correctly, had grown up to be a newspaper editor and a strong supporter of Kira. Light was sure he'd seen him on the television once. He watched as the young man rushed through the crowd bumping into people and apologizing loudly. What a klutz. Light turned his gaze back to the people and entered class…

'Yu Maya, 94688100…'

'Ito Rai, 23796422…'

'Suzu Shiro, 100121434…'

'Kaz Ken, 79874560…'

'Matsuki Inoue, 99182432…'

'Yamato Nari, 73982576…'

'Mai Midori, 76452956…'

_Boys Bathroom_

Light. He'd bumped into Yagami Light. Malam rushed into the boy's bathroom and after checking to make sure no one else was inside went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Light had always intimidated him and reminded him of his own short comings. Not that Light had ever done anything to him personally but the boy, he was flawless! Entirely! How could anyone be like that? Looking back at the bathroom door he slowly opened his bag and took out the Death Note. His hands shook but a slow grin split his face. This thing was genuine. It was! He'd used it twice already!

On a murder and his partner… both twisted, selfish and uncaring. They deserved to die.

So what if Light was flawless! Malam chuckled to himself and ran a hand over the cover. He held godly power in his hands! And soon the world would know!

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Later that night…_

Light laid sprawled on his bed a cool cloth lying over his eyes. Ouch. His eyes. He'd somehow overused them.

"I'm a Shinigami." Light growled to himself. "How the hell did this happen? I don't recall ever seeing Misa-" Light bolted upright the cloth falling from his eyes to reveal them wide and narrowing down into slits as they began to sting again. "Misa! I almost forgot about her." It could be believed that she'd received her Death Note around the time she started the whole fiasco with Sakura TV. That gave him some time then. Not a whole hell of a lot but some nonetheless. He had to get in contact with her before then… Light went to his computer and hissed at the glare of its computer screen. It was already as dim as it could go but he forced himself to work on it. His eyes watered and he had to blink repeatedly to rid of the constant blurring. Damn his eyes stung. He could only assume that his body was still adjusting to this world. He typed furiously, hacking into multiple government sites "…none of the worlds top criminals…" A pause as he typed "…nor any terrorists have died." Light hummed to himself and couldn't keep a smile from twitching on his face. Compared to the program that'd be developed four years from now this was nearly a piece of cake. Light thoughtfully tapped the desk before typing again. It was obvious that whomever had picked up the Death Note would want to test it in a situation where the results would be revealed immediately.

"Ah, there we go…" His grin faulted and he laid a hand over his eyes "Shit." Leaning on the chair he laughed silently to himself. "The local murderer Go Kino dies due to suicide by biting his own tongue while on national television a day ago…his partner, Ren Quail, dies in the United States of a heart attack a minute before. Coincidence? I don't think so…" Light paused "I need to stop talking to myself."

Looking further Light couldn't help but sigh. This person hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. Kino Go and Ren Quail had been charged for the murder and rape of Malam Lucy and dare Light go from there to guess who had come into possession of the Death Note? Honestly, it was so simple that Light felt cheated. In less then a day he'd discovered who the owner of the Death Note was. Where was the challenge in that? Damn that Malam! Couldn't he even do something to at least hide his tracks?

"Well he did kill the man by making him bite off his own tongue." Light thought aloud. "If he kills now with heart attacks..." He trailed off and frowned "-but that would still connect Ren-" Light cut himself off and went back to his bed grabbing the cloth to put back over his eyes. "-unless he waits and takes a break before using the death note again. That does appear to be what he is doing…" Light sighed. "I'm talking to myself again."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Four days later_

As of a few days ago the murders that were being caused by the Death Note had begun again. Light had woken early and upon hacking into the government sites found that most of the terrorists that could be monitored by government agencies had died. Criminals were dying but so were the wealthy and people that promoted their beliefs. Light didn't approve of this, not at all. This was striking fear into the entire population. Going on his computer he felt his hackles rise as the name 'Kira' was already being tainted by these actions. Turning on his television he felt his shoulders slump as the news reporters as well talked about what was occurring using the name Kira.

"My name is being ruined." He growled rubbing his bracelet in comfort. He was the original and true Kira. Nothing could take that from him…even this. Looking to his Death Notes he pulled out Barsh's out his eyes softening. He was here thanks to that Shinigami. He wasn't going to mess it up, not this time. Opening it he found his eyes widening…there were words written inside.

'_**Kira, **_

_**This Note is now yours. Be just as careful not to drop it as your other for if any human touches them they'll become the owner.' **_

Light's eyes froze upon those lines. Ah, shit he hadn't thought of that. If his sister was to touch his Death Notes by accident, or anyone else for that matter, he'd have to follow them around. He really had to take extreme care now. Making that trick drawer suddenly became a top priority.

_**'However, as you undoubtedly caught on, I said you were a prince. This is true. Information that is of importance to you is written below. I was never able to discover them all but here's what I know: **_

_**-You may extend the life of a human at the cost of half of your current lifespan and three days of suffering. **_

_**-You are not immortal and thus can die to mortal inflicted wounds. **_

_**-You are able to kill any Shinigami by writing their name in your Death Note. You may also kill a Shinigami with a Scythe and not suffer any consequences.**_

_**-Upon using your wings you'll tire quickly and lose much energy. I dare suggest you avoid using them. **_

Light blinked. He could still fly?

_**-Upon writing a name in a Death Note your lifespan extends. **_

_**-You are required to follow any human that picks up your Death Note and must follow them for the entire length of their possession. **_

_**-As well you may not reveal an owner of another Death Note.**_

_**-Upon the human giving up ownership you must erase their memories.**_

_**-As the Prince of Death severe pain will befall upon you for a seven day period if a Death Note is destroyed. This is due to an attachment the Death Notes afflict upon a Prince of Death in acknowledgement of his position.**_

_**-Upon death neither Heaven nor Hell will accept you but if death is upon your own terms advancement is made in your position. **_

_**Sadly that was all I was able to discover. Also know that the king doesn't like your existence for it threatens his own and he may plan a way to kill you. Kira, I shall warn you now that there are six other scythes out there and if they should ever wound you the injuries received will never entirely heal. The King owns Wrath. **_

_**- Brash' **_

Light flipped through the remaining pages but found no more words. Brash. How much had that Shinigami known? Suddenly his position as the Prince of Death wasn't so comfortable. He had to gain control over this situation! Going to his desk he turned on his computer glancing at the television while doing so. That glance became a double take as he noted that the screen had gone blue with the words:

'_Apologies, we interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special report.'_

Looking to the time and date he quickly turned on the sound. Was L going to make the same move as he'd done before? Light watched as a news reporter shuffled through papers obviously caught off guard by the broadcast. He quickly glanced up upon finding the paper he needed and said.

"A live international broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol, will now begin."

The news reporter disappeared and soon Light found himself staring at Lind L. Tailor who calmly opened his eyes upon being aired. The man sat confidently, staring directly at the audience his eyes glinting a daring challenge to one person among his audience. Not so courageous. Light thought as Malam would likely write the name down without hesitation.

"I am the one person who controls the entire planets police force, Lind. L. Tailor." A pause and then calmly. "Alias L."

Light watched Tailor ignoring the computer for the moment. Silently he hoped that Malam wouldn't act but… Light watched as Tailor clutched his chest his calm eyes going wide, a strangled sound coming from his throat before his head collided roughly against the desk. Light waited a moment knowing what was about to happen and sure enough…the screen went black with a white letter 'L' plastered on the screen.

"I don't believe it." L's disguised voice whispered

"So it begins..." Light sighed shaking his head.

"I thought it might be, so I tested it, but Kira you can kill people without ever laying a finger on them." The voice was so astonished Light couldn't help but smile.

"This may be beneficial to me." He listened to L's voice and his smile grew. "Perhaps they'll kill each other off?" He glanced at his Death Note and took a deep breath to regain his shaken composure. "If not... I have my own means. I am stronger now. I can observe the actions they take while slowly gaining control."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Both Spectator and Judge_

**Preview:**

A battle of wits ensues again. This time however the intelligence of L clearly dominates. Light makes a decision that shocks both sides and gives rise to much confusion and fear…

'I will not allow this game to end so soon.'

* * *

Note from Author: 

Thank you for reading the second chapter of Prince of Death. Your comments for the previous chapter were very encouraging and welcoming. Thank you. This story **WILL** be an LxLight story. I have also planed for this story to be 14 chapters long as some of you have no doubt already noticed…Look for the update next weekend on Saturday or Sunday. I will try to make all chapters approximately this long.

Also, I apologize for any errors you've spotted. I had to include certain lines, certain incidents in this chapter and it was a challenge to do so. If any mistakes are major I will fix the chapter.

-K. Kotone


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 3/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Two: **__Both Spectator and Judge_

"Warn me?" Malam spat turning his attention away from his television. "Warn me? Don't you think this 'warning' comes a little too late?" He pointed to the television before beating his fist against it. "Shouldn't you have said something before I killed the bastard?"

"I didn't know what this L had planned." Ryuk said ignoring the anger blazing off the young man "I'm just realizing now how big this 'Kira' business is becoming." Ryuk glanced around the trashed room. A bowl of apples had been sitting on the desk moments before. Where had the apples gone? He spoke distracted "I thought it wise to warn you… though you should know that I side with no one. I'm merely saying this for I could be killed if I failed to try and prevent it."

"Shinigami can be killed?" Malam whispered his rage disappearing at the new information. Ryuk nodded but didn't elaborate.

"We Shinigami have a certain order to things. We have rules to follow and Shinigami to obey." Malam picked up a chair off the floor and set it back on its feet. He took a seat and crossed his arms and legs taking a deep calming breath before speaking.

"Just cut to the chase. I'm sick of all your absentmindedness."

"Ah, well you see there is a Prince among the Shinigami. A Prince of Death. The Death Notes protect this Prince and in return gains his protection. He is a Shinigami who has the power to kill everyone and everything with no exceptions."

"And you're telling me this because?" Malam asked not seeing the point.

"The Prince is powerful and prideful. He's someone who is very aware and vengeful. You do not cross the line with him…"

"Ryuk, what are you saying?"

"His name is Kira. You've been given his name and likely gained his spite. If you wish to live you'll do something to remove it from yourself."

"Simply because the public gave me the name Kira?" Malam asked in disbelief and Ryuk nodded to which Malam bolted to his feet his hands clenching into fists "He'll kill me because of that? What kind of Prince is this?"

"Strongest one we've ever had." Ryuk said finding and picking up an apple in delight. "All Shinigami have an idea of his traits and power but none can picture his face. I myself feel as if I know Kira but perhaps it's just my weak imagination."

"I bet his face is uglier than the shit off my shoe."

"No. He's said to be agonizingly beautiful." Ryuk chuckled at the expression that Malam now wore. "You're most defiantly inferior in every way and again I suggest you remove the title of Kira from yourself." Malam glared at the Shinigami who chuckled louder still.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_The next day…_

Light tested the trick drawer again and smiled as the false bottom slid back into place. He'd placed the Death Note Barsh had given him safely inside while his original was in an old metal lunch box buried in a park. He had to keep them separate in case something happened. The saying 'don't put all your eggs in one basket' was the current reasoning behind this. Going about cleaning up the mess that resulted from creating his drawer he'd almost finished when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"L-Light?" A soft voice whispered and Light found his eyebrows narrowing.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Akane." She said softly.

"Akane?" Light questioned "Sato Akane?" This had been the girl that had blushed at the mere knowing of her name.

"I need to see you Light. I need your help."

"Where are you?" Light questioned trying to not let annoyance seep into his speech. He had to present himself as the perfect gentleman.

"I'm at a café. It's called Ryuho." She whispered and Light nodded glancing at the mess and then the clock. He'd have to finish cleaning up before he left.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes." He said and he heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." After hanging up Light released a long sigh and closed his eyes in irritation. He hated going out of his way for people.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Forty minutes later..._

Cleaning had taken him longer than he had estimated making him late to meet Akane. It was a cold day today and the sky was threatening to dump snow so Light had made the decision to wear his heavier coat. He made his way to the cafe glancing at his watch disliking how far his predictions were off. When he got near it didn't escape his notice of the two men that were discretely seated in a car glancing every moment or so to the café. Following their gazes he spotted Akane through a window running her finger along the lip of a cup her eyes downcast in heavy worry. Were they spying on her? He tried to appear unknowing of their gazes and stepped inside immediately heading to Akane who stood her face becoming bright with joy. It was a look that reminded him all too much of Misa.

"Light!" She said happily and Light smiled warmly while singling for her to sit back down. She did so and blushed when he sat opposite of her. "It's like we're on a date." She whispered to herself likely not wanting him to hear so he pretended not to. He could feel the gazes of the men outside and he tried to suppress a knowing smile. Did he ever love being one step ahead of everyone else!

"You said you needed my help." Light said gently putting on a face of worry. She nodded and became serious.

"I'm being stalked. You probably didn't notice, I didn't for a long time, but there's-"

"Two men outside in a car?" Light finished enjoying the look of amazement that spread over her face.

"Yes." She breathed. "So it isn't just me."

"You called me because you were concerned about the men following you?" Light asked kindly but Akane didn't reply immediately as a waitress came and asked Light what he would like to order. "Simply a coffee. Dark." Light said glancing at the waitress who nodded happily and went about getting his order. Akane waited till the woman was out of earshot before nodding and speaking.

"I was very, very worried. My mom and dad don't believe me and laughed. My boyfriend hung up on me not seeming to be all too concerned." She spoke bitterly now and seemed to forget him for a moment.

"So you called me?" Light said gently. She nodded and smiled.

"You came."

"Do realize." Light said raising a finger. "That you did not tell me what you wanted my help for." The girl blinked and he smiled slightly. "I'm sure that you told everyone else of the 'stalkers' and thus did they dismiss your words."

"W-What are you saying?"

"Please, don't dismiss or look down on your friends or family. The circumstances are different." Light smiled gently at her and Akane slumped back in her seat with a sigh.

"Will there ever be a girl for you Light?" Light looked out the window the random thought. _'A girl no… but there is someone out there' _took brief residence in his mind and made Light blink startled... W-Where the hell that had come from? He shook his head to himself noting that he probably needed to start sleeping more. Akane took his shaking of the head to mean something else and gained a look of sadness. "I'm sad for you Light."

"Don't be. I'm always in the company of wonderful people." Light said to ease away from the topic of the conversation and Akane blushed so brilliantly that she had to turn away to maintain some dignity. The waiter returned and placed a cup of hot dark coffee in front of him and asked him if there was anything else he wanted. He responded that he was content with his coffee and she nodded walking away to serve another table. Light picked up the cup and took a sip glad to have some caffine back in his system.

"So what should I do?" Akane asked and Light hummed audibly to show that he was thinking.

"Anything unusual occur lately that may want to make a government agency monitor your movements?"

"Pardon?"

"The men that are following you are likely from either the FBI or CIA. I'm leaning towards FBI."

"What made you conclude that?" Akane asked in wonder.

"It would be a long explanation and honestly I have things planned later today." Light wasn't about to explain how he recognized the men due to an alternate life he once lived. He was pretty sure that the one man was Ray Penbar and that meant also that these men were sent by L. Why Akane Sato? He took a long drink of his coffee his mind already piecing together the puzzle.

"Well." Akane sighed gaining his attention, "You'll be pleased to know that I haven't so much as stolen a candy bar from a store."

"Then what about your boyfriend?" Light asked already feeling as if he had discovered L's interest in the girl.

"Malam Norio?" She spat her eyes now narrowing. "He's been ignoring me lately and when I ask what he's doing he gets all weird and says 'I'm changing the world.'"

"I see." Light whispered getting to his feet looking at his watch and finishing his coffee. "I've got to go." Akane's eyes had gone wide.

"But the men-"

"Are there for your safety. Try to ignore them." She nodded nervously and Light held up his cell phone wondering, for the first time, how she had gotten his number.

"You can call me if something happens but I'm curious… how did you get my number?" Akane bit her bottom lip and spoke slowly avoided his gaze.

"It was on a bathroom stall along with the words 'Try and have some fun with Yagami Light and congrats if you get laid.' I was honestly expecting the number to be a fake..." Light glanced at his cell wondering why he hadn't gotten more calls, not that he'd ever admit that, and wondering how the hell somehow had gotten his number. Walking out the café and glancing briefly at the car with Ray Penbar and his partner seated inside Light felt his insides twist. If he left things as they were progressing it wouldn't be long before L had Malam arrested… A smile tugged at his lips. "I will not allow this game to end so soon."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Where the hell was he? Malam took off his glasses and gave them a wipe with the corner of his sweater before placing them back on. Nothing had changed and he began to feel sick. There were bones everywhere, darkness everywhere and it was cold. So cold.

"Well if it isn't the imposter." A voice unlike anything he had ever heard before spoke behind him. Swallowing he slowly turned and met with a figure that the shadows curled around like smoke. He couldn't see the creatures face only the intense red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Malam demanded trying and failing to be brave. The creature laughed and walked towards him. The stride was so smooth, it enchanted him.

"Who am I?" the creature repeated in a tone that was amused. "Last I checked I was Kira." Malam felt his stomach turn to ice and his eyes widen.

"The Prince?" He whispered suddenly unable to breath and the creature nodded extending a hand to which a scythe appeared in gleaming. Malam knew then that he was going to die and he turned and ran.

"Why are you running?" The Prince called behind him a laugh following the words. The laughter burnt and the darkness swallowed. He was afraid…so very afraid…

_Norio's bedroom_

Malam gasped upright in bed his body shivering in terror. W-What the hell was that? He heard Ryuk chuckle beside him and he sent a glare in Ryuk's direction.

"Have a nightmare?" Ryuk asked his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"How the hell would you know?" Malam snapped worried he'd been screaming in his sleep.

"The Death Note induced that nightmare since you've angered the Prince."

"The Death Note did that?" Malam whispered staring at his nightstand drawer where the book was currently being kept.

"Yep." Ryuk laughed. "Death Note's change when a Prince exists." Ryuk laughed at his expression "You won't be sleeping till you detach the name of Kira from yourself."

"B-But it's just a book." Malam snapped opening the drawer and shaking it in his hands. "You're just a book!" Ryuk laughed at his anger.

"You know better."

"But why would the Death Note do this to me? I own it!"

"You're the brief and temporary owner… however it protects and serves the Prince of Death above all else." Ryuk laughed louder and Malam swallowed. Ryuk had been laughing too much lately.

"Honey!" His mother called from downstairs. "You won't believe what's happening on T.V! Turn it on! Sakura TV!" Malam stood walked over to his small, old television that now had a crack in the screen and turned it on…His mouth fell open and his hands dropped the Death Note. There on the screen was the word _KIRA_ and speaking was a voice that was far too similar to the one in his dream.

"_I send these words to any who'll listen. I send a warning to the individual who has adopted the name Kira…_

_I am Kira!_

_The true Kira to which all fear and admiration should be directed._

_I know pain, death and rot. I've experienced the frosty fingers of death and the twisting urge to breathe once again. I've experienced a darkness all others would choke on. I am Kira and I speak to draw all eyes on me and away from the creature that selfishly murders you all. I'll kill him in due time. _

_To L. I've sided with you and I fight with you. You have my protection for as long as I wish. Then you too will die along with all your successors._

_Also to the FBI agents that are currently investigating under L...Goodbye. I shall clench your heart to stillness and you shall breathe your last at midnight. Do set your affairs in order in the next two hours. _

_Savor my friendship and look up to my ideals._

_I will create the perfect world for you all to live in happily. One day, some day, you'll all be free under my watch._

_This has been spoken by Kira._

_Goodnight."_

Malam fell to his knees drawing the book to his chest. Why couldn't he stop shaking?

"R-Ryuk"

"Eh?"

"I want the eyes. Give me the eyes."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_The next morning…_

Light had taken bold steps in the past but this one seemed a little careless and he had to mentally remind himself that he was mortal. Fallible. There were many things that could go wrong, many things that were out of his control and yet he was certain that he'd be able to handle them when they came. He was certain. After all what could happen that would be beyond his ability to handle? He winced...that thought bred only trouble.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_The police investigation headquarters_

"The old Kira and the new Kira are willing to kill anyone that opposes them. We could all be killed... So I'd like to ask all of you to think of your lives, your friends and your family and make the decision on whether or not to stay or leave. There'll be no risk of demotion if you do leave, this I promise you." The chief felt his years on days such like these. He took a deep breath and looked out at the men seated in front of him. "Only those who have the conviction to fight Kira even if you must sacrifice all that I've mentioned should stay." He sighed and closed his eyes. "That is all." The computer with the letter L shown stayed silent in the corner and perhaps for the first time since L had gotten involved… forgotten.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

"King? What is this?" The Shinigami tenderly held the bracelet in his hands curious as it appeared to be nothing more than a simple metal black band. The King grinned and reached forward taking from him his Death Note.

"May I take this?" He said much too calmly and knowingly

"Ah…I suppose." The Shinigami said with some hesitation. It was his Death Note and if he were to lose it he would die so his hesitation was understandable. The King opened it his eyes sparkling in delight.

"What you're holding there Roast is a Scythe. It can kill all Shinigami and it is the only thing available to a Shinigami to kill our Prince."

"But…why would you want the Prince dead?" Roast asked taking a fearful step back.

"I never said that." The Kind denied. "But you should know something about our Prince before you go on defending him."

"I should…know?" Roast whispered looking longingly at his Death Note. The King noticing this placed the Death Note out of the Shinigami's view.

"Yes. You should know what kind of Prince we currently are bowing and scraping under."

"You wouldn't bow to anyone." The Shinigami muttered and the King's hand clenched in anger but he hid behind a deceptive smile and nodded.

"You may be right about that but you should know that our Prince means no well. He means to rot our world further. He means to kill us all."

"What?" The Shinigami breathed his eyes wide.

"Yes. He wants to rule both over the Shinigami Realm and Earth and he plans on killing us all."

"B-But he already rules over us so why-?"

"Because he's insane!" The King screamed. "He's undeserving of the power and title he has."

"But the Death Notes chose him." Roast breathed clutching desperately at the bracelet before closing his eyes and moaning. "I don't want to die." The King didn't bring to light the stupidity of those words seeing as Shinigami were already dead instead he nodded and ran a hand over the Shinigami's head.

"That is why I give you this important task. Save the Shinigami Realm. Kill the Prince of Death. Free the Death Notes and save us all…Will you do this Roast?"

A pause and then…

"I will."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Earth- Present Time_

"What are you doing?" Ryuk asked as Malam went through his yearbooks his eyes wide and mouth set into a grin.

"You said Shinigami can be killed." Malam breathed before chuckling to himself. "You said they can be killed so why not the Prince of Death?"

"The Prince of Death is a powerful Shinigami." Ryuk reminded the young man. "You think a human can kill such a Shinigami?"

"Yes. For some reason I think with the Prince of Death I can." Malam laughed his shoulders shaking. "Tell me Ryuk is the Prince a mortal human?"

"Eh? What would make you say that?"

"My girlfriend called me twice recently… the first she called and told me of the men following her and later she called and told me of Yagami Light's 'comforting words'… So I wrote Lights name in the Death Note. Yet when I phoned his house he was still alive. I checked the Death Note but Lights name was written correctly… so why?"

"Are you sure?" Ryuk asked not liking the direction this was heading but interested all the same.

"So I look up his picture now that I have the eyes!" Malam held the yearbook up. "I don't see a name or lifespan! I see nothing while I do with everyone else in this book. Just like I don't see your name or lifespan Ryuk…Just like you."

"That so?" Ryuk whispered and Malam nodded.

"It would make sense for the Prince of Death to be Light. Much sense… he's handsome, smart, and athletic. He's perfect. It makes sense that he'd be the Prince of Death. It makes sense." Malam laughed till tears were streaming down his face and suddenly in an instant he was calm. "I'll kill him."

"But if he's the Prince of Death like you think." Ryuk said carefully. "You'll probably die before you can harm him."

"I'm already dead." Malam whispered. "I know I don't have much longer to live…I have to kill him before he kills me." He smiled a smile of pure insanity. "I'll kill him."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Teitou hotel_

Soichiro released a long breath and rubbed his eyes. The number of officers that had been willing to fight Kira had been reduced to six including himself and then to five when L had asked them to decide whether or not they trusted him. Trust was something not handed out so easily and he had not been surprised at losing another man. He understood.

'_I'm currently in a room at the Teitou hotel. I'll be switching between hotels in the city every few days. I'd like to request that my hotel room be used as the real headquarters during the investigation. If you agree to these terms I'd like you to split into two groups, and leaving a gap of at least 30 minutes between the two, come up to my room before midnight.'_

Soichiro respected the four men that had been willing to sacrifice everything to catch Kira. But he also respected the men that had left the case instead valuing their lives and families. This he had almost done himself but the words of his son at the family meeting had made him reach a decision without any doubt. His son always did the right thing and he knew that his son would make the decision to find Kira for the sake of the public. For a reason he could not explain as he entered the hotel with Matsuda walking beside him he felt as though the case was truly beginning. That the true work was now going to be done and progress made. Meeting up with the group that had gone first they all shared a look and he nodded knocking on the hotel door.

"Come in." A voice said beyond the door. The chief took a deep breath and opened it. Stepping inside and not seeing anyone at first he took off the jacket he was wearing and glanced over his shoulder at Mogi who, being last in, closed the door behind them. Hearing footsteps they all turned in the direction and soon found themselves staring at a young man with a bit of a slouch and raven black hair. He scratched his ankle with the one foot a lazy expression on his face.

"I'm L."

The Chief knew an introduction was in order but couldn't help but feel that his expectations of L had been a bit too high. The silence that filled the room after that announcement was nearly deafening and they all watched as L moved to scratch the back of his neck. The men behind him glanced at each other while Matsuda looked as though he'd just been shown proof that Santa Clause was a fake. Soichiro started when he realized he still hadn't introduced himself and pulled out his badge.

"The name's Yagami. I'm with the police force." The other men took his lead and pulled out their badges introducing themselves as he had done.

"I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi."

"I'm Ukita." Once the introductions were finished L gave them a serious look and lowered his hand. Soichiro knew they'd been a bit late and began with an apology.

"I'm sorry we're late but currently the five of us-" L pointed a finger at them like a gun and without much warning.

"Bang!"

They stared at 'L' in confusion and Matsuda gaped as though he was beyond understanding of what had just happened. This was L wasn't it?

…Wasn't it?

* * *

_Next Chapter: _

**Preview:**_ Mortality's Grasp_

He's exhausted. The ground beneath his feet seems to be crumbling. How the hell had he ended up in this situation…where had it all gone wrong?

'I feel the fingers of Death tightening around my throat...'

* * *

Note from Author: 

Ah! So the **next **chapter is the one I have planned for L and Light to meet. Thank you for all the reviews they have been very encouraging and for those who've been waiting for some drama. As far as my brief write up for the next chapter goes you'll be quite pleased. Hopefully. Anyway look for the next chapter NEXT weekend.

-------

Please Read

The reason for this chapter coming up early is that I am not going to have acess to a computer all weekend and I thought it very rude of me not to have a chapter up as I told my readers I would. So please forgive me if you see errors...I haven't checked over this chapter as much as I'd liked. By the way Happy or Sad endings... which do you prefer?

I hate this chapter... it was rushed and you can tell. Please point out any errors you've spotted and I'll make a point of fixing them.

Thank you!

Soooo Rushed...Sorry Everybody

-K. Kotone


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 4/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Three: **__Mortality's grasp_

"Brother you're looking a little rough." Light blinked and looked over his shoulder at Sayu. His sister had been watching television but now apparently had found him to be more interesting. Light closed the cupboard behind him and turned to stare at her.

"I didn't sleep well last night." He admitted and for the first time caught a glimpse of his reflection in the toaster. His hair looked as though someone had ran their fingers through it before ruffling it up as much as possible to the point where it didn't fall neatly back into place. He had slight bags under his eyes but in comparison with L's they could hardly count. His skin was slightly paler and his eyes seemed heavy as if from exhaustion. He looked ill.

"What are you looking for?" Sayu asked her attention now completely away from her show.

"Headache pills." Light sighed running a tired hand over his face. Sayu laughed and he stared at her.

"What?"

"I dunno." Sayu said smiling and shrugging. "I just love seeing you like this I suppose."

"You mean you like seeing me all… icky."

"Icky." Sayu repeated getting to her feet. "That's a word I'd never thought you'd use." She walked to him and gently pushed him aside to open the cupboard he'd been pawing through moments before. She pulled out the headache pills and pushed them into his hand. "You're just as bad as Dad when it comes to finding things." Sayu teased with a smile and Light muttered a quiet 'thanks' before going to pour himself a glass of water. "You sick?" Sayu asked her voice now concerned.

"No." Light denied. "I just didn't get any sleep." He pulled a clean glass out of another cupboard and went to the sink.

"Why?" Sayu asked speaking over the running facet as Light filled his glass. Shutting it off he turned away from the sink and stared at his sister resisting the smile that nearly found its way on his lips. His sister was one of the few people he actually got along with and for some reason in his previous life. He'd forgotten that.

"My mind won't shut down." Light responded throwing two pills in his mouth and swallowing them with the aid of water.

"So you have insomnia then? When's the last time you've slept?" Sayu stared at him expectantly and Light had been about to answer 'a day ago' but no… that was wrong. Thinking back at it he found himself slightly taken back.

"It's going on three days." He found himself saying aloud and Sayu whispered.

"You need to sleep you know."

"Obviously…"

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I told you my-

"Yeah, Yeah." Sayu said waving away his words. "I get the whole 'my mind won't shut down' thing. But what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Nightmares? Stress?" Sayu offered and Light stared at her knowing his current expression must've been the look of stupidity.

"I've always handled stress well." Light said offhandedly now moving to look for some food.

"So nightmares then?" Sayu chirped seeming excited at piecing together the small puzzle laid before her. Light didn't say anything going to a bowl of apples on the kitchen table. His hand hovered over them as he decided which he wanted. Picking one out he took a bite and was pleased enough to grab another one.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." Light said suppressing a yawn and walking around his sister making his way to the stairs. Sayu nodded but seemed to remember something and gasped gaining his attention.

"Oh! I forgot! You were studying and we didn't want to bother you but someone named Malam phoned yesterday." Light froze his foot actually hovering an inch away from a step.

"What?"

"Yeah. It was weird though. He simply asked if you were okay and then hung up apologizing for bothering us."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

The King watched as Roast struggled to lift the scythe off the ground.

"This is heavy!" Roast growled and the King snorted not pleased but not becoming angry. He'd been expecting this.

"You just need to be able to bring it down once." He grumbled scratching his one hand with the other. "That is if you kill him with the first blow."

"I'm trying!" The Shinigami grunted lifting it and resting it against his shoulder only to stumble back several steps in order to try and maintain balance. The King watched his struggle for a moment before speaking.

"There are three things you must know about the scythes. One. The scythes upon being held will make you visible to all eyes." Roast nodded to show that he understood and the King continued. "Two. Any wounds you receive or inflict with the scythe will never heal. For the Prince... That is a painful scar." Roast nodded hanging his head as though afraid. "Three. The scythe is loyal to its owner. For Wrath it is me and for Avarice it is the Prince. Now listen carefully Roast… If you should die the scythe will return to me but if Kira was to die…do not allow the bracelet to fall in another's hands. A human can't wield Avarice but if they were to touch it they'd own it."

"I'm not going to be able to kill him." Roast whispered and the King snorted.

"He is a living creature. His limits have lowered. He is mortal." Roast looked up at him with helpless eyes and the King glared. "Don't worry I'll create an opening for you. Just make sure you take it."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

The dream he'd been having was an odd one. It always started with him standing high on top of the tallest building with the wind tearing at his clothes and hair. He could see everything beneath him and judged all crimes committed.

He was God and he was content…

Buildings were erected to worship him and people bowed in thanks and devotion every morning. There was no rot. No crime. No fear. No hate or pain…people could live free from misery.

He was God and he was loved…

And yet though he was loved, though the world was a paradise cleansed from criminals. He himself was somehow in pain. He wept often despite being happy. He'd scream curses down at the people who bowed for him despite loving their worship. He'd fall to all fours clenching the clothing over his chest in sheer agony. He'd scream and cry while wearing a smile and he'd tremble at the lonesome tower he'd isolated himself on.

He was God and he was suffering…

And he'd always wake at the moment he threw himself off his tower understanding why mankind had been abandoned in the first place.

He watched as he fell from the tower and blinked as his body descended down towards the earth. He looked up to the tower and tilted his head realizing that he was no longer reflecting on this dream from a wakeful state "I'm dreaming again." He whispered to himself. That meant that he must've, somehow, fallen asleep. Suddenly as if someone was trying to reach him he was pulled from his dream by cool, delicate frail hands and somehow he knew that this was the power of a Death Note. It was protecting him.

Light opened his eyes and blinked startled to see that it was night outside. He'd slept through the whole day? Sitting up and checking his watch he was unsettled by the confirmation that yes he'd slept his whole day away. That was when he smelt it. Smoke. Glancing to his desk drawer he half expected to see smoke billowing out with a fire climbing the wall but he already knew that it couldn't be the cause of such a smell. This was strong as if the house was on fire. Wait. His eyes widened and he looked out his window in time to see Malam, illuminated by a street light, racing away laughing madly. He also saw a lick of flame from the floor below dance out a window. Light raced to the door tested the doorknob and opened it his eyes widening as he saw the fire downstairs. Why wasn't the fire alarm going off? Did Malam break into the house and- He didn't have time to wonder. He almost raced off towards his parents and Sayu's bedrooms but hesitated and raced back inside his room going to his desk drawer. The Death Note was his duty to take care of. He was its protector and besides if something happened to it…

_**As the Prince of Death severe pain will befall upon you for a seven day period if a Death Note is destroyed. This is due to an attachment the Death Notes afflict upon a Prince of Death in acknowledgement of his position.**_

Taking it out with little difficulty he went to his closet grabbing a coat, slipping it on and tucking the Death Note inside then went to wake his family. Sayu woke with some difficulty but once he got her up and told her that the house was on fire she jumped to her feet and they both hastened to their parent's room…His father hadn't come home today and so it was only their mother they had to worry about. They raced downstairs and Light guided them outside through the front door where both clung to him shaking.

"What do you think started the fire?" Sayu asked her eyes wide and Lights eyes drifted down the road.

Malam would not live to see dawn.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinano Hotel_

L watched warily as Soichiro answered his phone his face immediately losing all colour. Obviously this call bore no good news. Trying to eavesdrop, a habit that developed early in his life, he could only note the elegant intelligence voice over the phone but not the words spoken. It seemed to be masculine but L couldn't be sure; phones used a frequency that altered the voice of an individual. Soichiro nodded said an 'I'll be right there' and hung up. He stood there for a moment before regaining his composure and immediately racing to the door.

"Yagami." L called. "May I inquire as to your sudden leave?"

"I'm sorry L." Soichiro said putting on his coat. "My house was nearly burnt to the ground."

"Is everyone alright?" Matsuda asked alarmed.

"Yeah, my son got everyone out safely."

"Your oldest?" L asked putting a finger to his lips. "Was he the one that phoned you?" The man nodded and L thought for a moment before speaking once again. "I would very much like to meet this son of yours. He's helped the police in the past has he not?"

"Yeah." Soichiro answered pausing by the door his face showing a mixture of pride and worry.

"Bring your family here tonight." L announced turning his attention to his deserts. "I'll have Watari prepare some rooms below, as well you can introduce me to your son…but do not tell him who I am."

"I-I will and thank you Ruzaki."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

He was nervous. The Death Note pressed against his chest hidden inside his coat was weighing heavily. Not only did it have the names of the FBI agents he'd killed but worse yet it had Barsh's message to him. He'd be laid bare before anyone who read this book. For some reason, as odd as it may sound, the book felt feminine while the one he'd buried in the park felt masculine. Was he loosing it or did the books actually have a character to them... Looking out the window of the car he watched the scenery going by wondering where the hell they were going. Glancing at his father in the driver's seat their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Light closed his eyes breaking eye contact. His father would be crushed upon learning who he was. He sighed and glanced at his mother and sister who were both looking horribly strained and worn. He couldn't blame them.

"Where are we going?" Light asked for once not hiding his exhaustion.

"The Shinano hotel." His father replied glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"That hotel?" Light repeated leaning his head back against the seat and smiling slightly. "I have a funny feeling about this…honestly I do."

"Funny?" His father whispered.

"Yeah…It seems too organized and prearranged almost as if…" Light trailed off and shrugged closing his eyes and allowing his smile to drop. His sister and mother were both giving him questioning gazes.

"Almost as if…" His father edged him on.

"I'm biting my tongue on this one." Light whispered though he already knew and he kept his sudden fright hidden deep within.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinano Hotel_

The expense of the hotel and knowing that this was one of L's preferred locations due to their availability of deserts made it easy for him to reach the conclusion that L had organized this. They were led to their hotel room but his father had laid a hand on his shoulder and told him that he had someone he wanted to introduce him to. Sayu and his mother had nodded upon hearing this and had gone into the hotel room wondering how they could get such good rooms on such short notice. Light closed the door staring at it a moment before following his father to the elevator. They went to the top floor and then the room with the number 553 on the door. Light knew that beyond here was probably L himself. His father glanced at him took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." A voice he easily recognized as L's announced inside. His father opened the door and held it open for Light who entered first. He was ever so aware of the Death Note against his chest now. His eyes didn't drift to the other detectives but instead locked onto L's who stood and stared at him. Lights eyes instantly read the name and lifespan hovering over the detective and he contained a smirk.

_L. Lawliet_

"It's nice to meet you L." L's eyes widened slightly and a finger came to rest in his mouth.

"I find it interesting that you know who I am Light." L's dark eyes briefly went to his father who'd stiffen upon hearing Light easily naming the detective in the room.

"How could I not know you?" Light whispered not shifting his gaze away from the insomniac. L's eyes came back to lock onto him and they stared at each other the silence now dominating the entire room with the other men on the sidelines glancing between them. Light was the first to take an action as he bowed his head and said as politely as he could.

"Thank you. I appreciate, as I'm sure the rest of my family does as well, the rooms you've provided."

"Ah, you're welcome." L said flatly and Light straightened to his full height wondering why L would show his face to him. "Light…" L said after a moment. "Allow me to tell you what I've gathered of your behavior in the last few moments."

"Please do." Light said in response though deep down he found himself wondering where this was heading.

"You're well composed and aware of your actions and words. You're intelligent and know how to manipulate and know how to do so most efficiently. You're self-confident to a degree of arrogance." L looked like he was about to say more but paused and then added as a conclusion. "You are a deceiving person."

"I see." Light said not surprised to hear L speak so accurately. "Then what, may I ask, do you want of me?"

"Whatever do you mean Light?"

"You are the type of individual that only speaks to others in order to gain information. Or new perspectives… Which do you want from me?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

Roast glanced at the bracelet with wide eyes and then looked back up at the king before him in horror.

"Now?" He whispered so softly that it might've been mistaken as an exhale of breath.

"That is what I said was it not?" The king said nearly mocking and pointing a finger to the Shinigami. "Go!"

"B-But he's the prince. I cannot match him! I won't be able to slay him!"

"I told you not to worry. I told you that I'd create an opening for you."

"How?"

"Pain." The king grinned while Roast swallowed and closed his eyes with a moan.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Sato Akane's house_

The doorbell rang over and over and over… Sato threw her covers aside and got up anger heating her eyes. People could be so god damn inconsiderate! She was trying to sleep! Glancing at her clock before heading downstairs she flicked on the lights as she went and rubbed her eyes trying to rid of her exhaustion and put on her angry face. The doorbell still went and she shouted at whomever it was to stop it and that she was coming. She opened it with every intention of chewing out the visitor but had to jump back and out of the way when Malam Norio entered vibrating. His eyes were huge and he was wringing his hands nervoulsy to which she noted where bruised and blood red.

"Norio…" she whispered closing the door before returning her attention to her boyfriend whom was gulping and breathing heavily as though he'd ran to her house from the other side of town...perhaps he had.

"I feel the fingers of death tightening around my throat." He whispered. His eyes darted to all corners of her house and he swallowed before a sever tremble shook his entire body. "I feel it and I know that I cannot escape it."

"Norio what the-" He interrupted her by putting his fingers to her lips and pulling out a book from his jacket.

"T-This book can kill. Please listen to me. Imagine anyone, anyone at all, and write their name in this book and they'll die…" Malam gave her the book which she numbly took her eyes going wide upon spotting the monster standing behind him. Malam forcibly pressed his hand to her mouth as she went to scream. "I'm Kira and I don't have long to live….so I beg of you, replace me. Live as Kira after I've passed. Judge and kill…Will you do that?"

She nodded not knowing what else to do and he smiled before kissing her with tears of thankfulness and love flowing down his face. She was numb to it all her eyes locked onto the monster that grinned down at her.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinano Hotel-Room 553_

Light had forgotten how enjoyable playing these mind games with L had been. The pleasure of finally needing to use his mind to speak to an individual was beautiful. He leaned further back into his seat crossing his one leg over the other entirely comfortable in a situation that would have most sweating.

"My connection with Sato Akane?" He repeated tilting his head to appear as innocent as he could.

"Yes." L said with a nod going to the chair across from him and Light wasn't surprised to see the young detective take up that knees-to-chest position in his chair. Light averted his eyes after watching L stick his finger in his mouth.

"My connection with her is as the same with all girls." Light said choosing his words carefully and focusing on his reflection in his cup of coffee. Did he ever look ill and haggard.

"Care to elaborate?" L said after a moment of silence and Light sighed.

"Girls see me as reliable and someone to confide in. I get many requests for advice and to lend an ear to problems."

"And what of Miss. Sato's problem?"

"People were stalking her and her boyfriend was 'changing the world.'" Light felt the air chill and his eyes narrowed at his drink as a shadow flickered across it warping his reflection.

"What did you tell her?" L asked and Light said offhandedly.

"That the men meant her no harm. That they were from the FBI and protecting her from something dangerous."

"You knew that the men were from the FBI?" L asked his eyes widening and Light would've said more had he not pieced together that what was appearing behind him was a Shinigami.

"I'm sorry my Prince. I love you...I love you but I have to kill you." Light cursed and jumped just as a scythe appeared in the Shinigami's hands to which was brought down destroying the chair he'd been comfortably sitting on moments before. L gasped his body going rigid his eyes widening to unbelievable proportions. The police screamed and pulled out their guns firing but doing no harm to the monster that had suddenly appeared before them. Light glanced at the cops and L. They could see the Shinigami?

"You can't kill me you humans!" The Shinigami screamed raising himself up to its full height though the scythe seemed to weigh him down as he never lifted its blade from the ground. "I'm a Shinigami!"

"Shinigami?" L whispered seeming to be in shock. "They exist."

"Of course we do…Isn't that right my Prince." The Shinigami had turned its eyes away from everyone else and had directed them on him. Light made sure not to flinch as he read the name appearing above the Shinigami's head. A privilege only Light had.

_Roast_

"Roast what are you doing?" He said calmly feeling all too well the eyes of the men in the room

"My Prince…I've come to slay you." Roast lifted the scythe with a grunt and Light narrowed his eyes and extended his arm preparing to call forth Avarice.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

The King grinned as he stared at the fire before him. It was mostly white with a flicker of a darker colour that would quickly disappear from time to time. Fire in the Shinigami realm was avoided for it didn't bring heat and only brought the risk of burning and accidentally destroying a Death Note. Just the thought of being in the company of white fire made some Shinigami howl and race away. Fire was rare in the Shinigami realm for this reason alone but there were certain locations where a fire always burnned... one place being here. It was believed to be the place where Avarice and Pride had been forged. The King grinned and held up the Death Note he'd taken from Roast and after savoring the moment threw it on the fire watching as the cover curled a hissing sound accompanying it as the pages began to darken. The fire around the book turned black and the King didn't have to stretch his imagination to image the hissing sound as screaming. He turned his back from the fire and walked away his smile breaking slightly. He really hated destroying Death Notes.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinano Hotel-Room 553_

It started out as a weird feeling of loss that panged so harshly it actually hurt. It was as though he'd lost a close lover. It made his arm that had been outstretched and ready to grasp and wield the deadly scythe fall to his side limp. He stared numbly ahead of him barely registering his name being screamed as the Shinigami bore down upon him. The feeling of loss soon transformed into pain. Hot white pain. It was an agony so consuming that his body went stiff and his hands began to shake. His knees gave out and he blindly extended his arm to grab at something, anything to keep him off the ground but there was nothing and he soon fell to his side his head colliding roughly with the ground. He couldn't move…the pain…the pain… He could feel his heart struggle to beat and his eyes fluttered in shock at the sudden torture. Was he dying? If so how? How could he be dying? He breathing had become staggered and he felt his eyes close. What was this? Light weakly opened his eyes and through the pain looked up to see the Shinigami raise the scythe above him…He closed his eyes not wanting to see his approaching death and released a low moan heavy with pain.

He didn't want to die…

Not again…

* * *

_Next Chapter: Lonely Soul_

**Preview:**

The pain will always be there but he can tolerate it. He will always bleed but that's what bandages are for. His existence is something however that cannot be replaced…

"I take pleasure in killing…in death. This is appropriate is it not?"

* * *

Note from Author: 

This chapter was a bit choppy. Maybe that's just my overcritical eye but what do you think? It was also done in one sitting during a gap of freetime I found after midnight...GAH! Exhasution! This is the first time I've written a story while half asleep and living off coffee so it's likely to be a bit...rough.

I actually shortened this chapter cutting off the last couple hundred or so words and putting them in the next chapter. This decision made sense and perhaps you'll see why in a week (Sat or Sun). So L and Light finally meet and…what will happen next? Only I know…hahaha!

Forgive me, if you can, for the crappy errors in this chapter...

-K. Kotone


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 5/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Four: **__Lonely Soul_

_Shinigami Realm_

"You have always killed them." A Shinigami whispered approaching the side of the brooding king. "Always have you dealt the final blow to them insuring your safety as well as rank." She hummed as she took a seat by him drawing her long legs to herself. "Except this time. This Prince that threatens you now is different." The King glared harshly at her but she continued unaffected. "I hear rumors of his strength. His wit. His beauty …he seems to be your better in every way."

"Quit speaking Lure!" The King snapped clearly angry.

"I speak words you already know it seems."

"Quit speaking!"

"You're frightened aren't you?" Lure asked a smile gracing her lips. "Ahhh. It's been awhile since I've seen you quake on your throne."

"Lure!"

"If you manage to kill Kira that would make it ten now…Would it not?"

"Lure!"

"Ten princes have been chosen by the Death Notes to replace you but you slay them all…Just like you killed the King before you and stole his throne."

"Lure! Must you appear to torment me?"

"I forget what this world was like before you took the throne. I only know that under your rule you've somehow managed to bring this world to resemble a wasteland."

"Why are you here?" The King snapped and Lure got to her feet a smile on her lips.

"I heard a rumor. Did your plan to kill Kira _really_ fail?"

"Is that why you came here? To confirm the truth in a rumor?"

"Aye, but also to ask questions."

"Yes. My plan failed. I overestimated the Shinigami I left the task to…Now what of your other questions? Speak them and leave me!"

"Is it true that this Prince has been accepted by Avarice?"

"Unfortunately." The King growled taking a deep breath. "It seems Avarice found its partner."

"So a sin found its longing? How poor for you…What became of Roast?"

"Who?" The King growled.

"The Shinigami you made into your pawn." Lure said her eyes narrowing.

"He couldn't carry out my plan and returned weeping…so I killed him. Simple as that."

"I've known you for a long time." Lure said after a moment of silence. "And the lengths that you go to… to defeat your enemies always astonished me. However this time I don't think you'll win...No matter what you do." The King huffed not seeming concerned but when she walked away he swallowed and lowered his gaze in worry.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Malam Norio House- Basement_

Malam finished his noose with a knot and nodded pleased. Kira wouldn't be able to fend off his newest plan. Nope. This plan would blindside the bastard and kill him before he could even find the breath to scream. Malam couldn't hold in his laughter and threw his head back allowing the amusement he found in the whole situation to be sounded. His laughter echoed off the walls and Ryuk was sure that anyone near the house would hear it as well.

"So you've really lost it." Ryuk said when he'd quieted down and Malam's amusement instantly dissolved into anger.

"Shut up! I've lost nothing! I've won! I've won!" His laughter began again and Ryuk stared at the boy before shaking his head and looking down at the Death Note lying in the open on the basement floor.

"You're just going to leave it there?"

"Yes. Oh Yes I am! Sato will be over soon and take ownership!" Ryuk nodded his one hand already going towards his second Death Note. He pulled it out and Malam only started to take notice when he opened it.

"W-What are you doing?" Malam whispered his face going white.

"I'm writing down a name." Ryuk chuckled placing his pen to the paper.

"M-My name?" Malam asked and Ryuk nodded.

"No! No! I want to hang!" Malam grabbed his noose and raced to grab a chair in the corner of the room. Ryuk finished with a smile and watched as Malam stood on the chair and tied his noose to a wooden beam that hung low from the ceiling. Just as Malam secured the noose and was ready to put his head through the loop his body jerked and he went stiff grabbing his chest and falling back onto the floor his eyes wide.

"I hate you." Malam rasped before his eyes closed and his breathing stilled. Ryuk only laughed and shook his head.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

He'd been killed. Murdered by Kira…

Misora Naomi sat with her hands folded on a park bench staring blankly ahead of her. It was a cold day and though she wore only a thin jacket and an even thinner shirt she appeared not to be cold. "Raye." She whispered bowing her head and rubbing warmth into her hands. How he use to hold them when they walked or when they danced. Sure they hadn't danced often but when they had… "Kira killed him. Raye." She stood and after a moment turned and slowly walked towards the police station. "Raye." Kira had killed her boyfriend… after he was sentenced to death she was sure Raye would find rest.

Perhaps she would as well...

"Raye."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L glanced over his shoulder and looked at the person strapped securely to the bed in the corner of the room. The 'Prince' as the Shinigami had called him was gasping and moaning his muscles straining against the straps that'd been used to secure him to the bed. His face was contorted and slick with sweat…L doubted the boy even knew where he was. L swallowed heavily and turned back to his computer only to see that the program he'd gone to open was still installing. **23 percent**. With nothing to do L turned his chair completely around and sat upon it with his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes on the 'Prince.' He observed how Light had sweated through another shirt, how his eyes would flicker and lips quiver through rough bouts of pain. L had announced days ago that Light was dangerous and was to be avoided for, like a wounded animal that'd been cornered, he would attack anyone who got near him with surprising strength and speed. In fact the handcuffs that'd been used initially to restrain Light had been easily broken and Light had been able to fracture Matsuda's arm. His strength was nearly inhuman. L glanced to a near drawer and shivered…perhaps he _was_ inhuman. The notebook that L had removed from Light's coat when they were undressing him held words that hinted and suggested that Light wasn't entirely human. It also contained the names of the 12 FBI agents that'd been killed by the 'true' Kira. Could it be possible that Light was Kira? It certainly seemed plausible now…But there was an additional issue that seemed to be just as important. The notebook held words about ownership and that it was ultimately a tool used to kill…L feared that by touching the notebook he might've accidentally come into ownership of it.

He shivered.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

The black skeleton standing before him tilted its head and seemed to stare at him. Light stared back but wasn't sure if the skeleton was in fact looking at him as the skull didn't hold eyes. After staring at it for more then a moment he became more preoccupied with his surrounds as he seemed to be floating in a world where darkness made up the scenery and fog drifted around them like clouds. Where the hell was he?

"I hold no f-fault against you." The skeleton suddenly rasped and Light gasped startled. A skeleton shouldn't be able to speak! It didn't have vocal cords or a tongue or- "I see that you h-had no way to pre-prevent my destruction."

"Pardon?" Light heard himself say and the skeleton raised an arm towards him.

"I was titled Death Note. I was burned due to the 'Shinigami King.' I was d-destroyed to flare pain within your existence."

"You're a Death Note?" Light whispered trying and failing to take a step forward. To his question the skeleton nodded and seemed to somehow grin.

"Y-Yes I was once Death Note. Now merely bones to make up the many in the Shinigami realm."

"So the pain I felt was because the King killed you?" Light asked but the skeleton shook its head.

"I was never alive. I was destroyed… this is the correct."

"But to be destroyed you must've been alive at one point!" Light objected shouting more loudly then he intended. Why was he even arguing about this?

"Your ears are the only ones that can hear me. Your eyes are the only ones that c-can see me. I have come to release you from yo-your pain."

"My pain? I'm in pain?" Light asked concentrating though feeling nothing.

"Yes. You're suffering from pain so shattering that it's pushed your awareness to your inner mind and your being into your inner self."

"What? Inner…self?" Light looked down and ceased breathing. His clothes, skin, hands…they were different. His skin looked as though it had been air brushed and it felt lotion smooth while his hands looked effeminate yet somehow iron strong. His clothes were black and seemed to be custom made for him. His pants were black hugging his hip bones and the belt that was attached to them seemed to be made of a hide he wasn't familiar with. His 'top' consisted of a black knee length jacket and a bare chest that gave, due to his low pants, quite the view of his body. He blinked in horror… The Death Note seemed to be chuckling at him.

"Like your wear? It is important for a being of your rank to be both strong as well as beautiful…the combination is godly." Light jerked his head up and was ready to snap at the skeleton but it was gone and instead only an onyx mirror remained reflecting his face. A face he only distantly recognized. His hair was shoulder length and when he touched it soft. His irises were crimson red and alive and again he was shown how flawless his skin was. This was Kira. The Prince of Death…

And the appearance was that of a god. No being otherwise could be so…

Perfect.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L had dared to walk within feet of the boy. He wondered if some part of his brain was malfunctioning but there was something about the boy that drew him. Staring down at Light and watching that body toss and strain against the restraints… L glanced around the room and then reached out brushing some of the hair away from Light face. So beautiful...He froze. Wait. What? Beautiful! L went to withdraw his hand disturbed at the thought when his wrist was suddenly caught by the iron grip of another. He jumped feeling his eyes widen and a loud shout of surprise escape his mouth. His eyes went to the hand that was clutching his wrist so tightly and followed it right to its owner. Light! He'd awaken and had broken the straps that had been restraining him! L recoiled shocked when he noticed that Lights eyes were crimson. The eyes!

"How long have I been out?" Light gasped in a rough worn tone. The crimson brightness to his eyes was fading as was his breathing returning to normal.

"Seven days." L said after gathering his bearings and realizing that this 'boy' had just broken the straps that had been restraining him as if they were strings. Light released him and shivered wrapping his arms around himself. L meanwhile took the opportunity to put distance between them but stopped when he was out of arms length. He didn't want Light or this 'Prince' or whatever the hell he was to know he was afraid.

"Seven." Light repeated oddly as though he was speaking in wonder. After a moment of silence L found the courage to speak.

"Who and what are you?"

"What kind of question is that to ask?" Light complained clearly exhausted.

"Firstly you broke the restraints-"

"Maybe they were defective."

"You addressed the Shinigami by name and-"

"I did? …Wait!" Light turned to him and said slowly. "I don't remember what happened. I'm supposed to be dead. I was sure…" Light trailed off staring at him for answers and while L would have preferred to keep silent he felt that pissing this 'Light' off would be an unwise thing to do.

"The creature that called itself a Shinigami and you a Prince is gone. The Shinigami took that scythe-like-weapon after you collapsed and..." L paused and stared at 'Light' who was watching him expectantly L continued casting his eyes to the ground avoiding the stare. "He was about to strike you but I…interfered."

"Interfered?"

"Yes. I rolled you out of the way. The Shinigami stared at us and then began weeping and shrieking before disappearing." L raised his eyes when silence only followed his words and looked up to see Light patting himself down.

"The book! Where's the book!" L's eyes drifted to his desk where the book was laying concealed in a desk drawer. Lights eyes caught where he was looking and he exhaled in horror his eyes going wide. "I-I feel the bond. You were the first to touch it." It was a statement not a question but L found the need to nod his head anyway. "Have you read it?" Light whispered and again L nodded. "Then you must know." There eyes met and Light shook his head and said a very audible "Fuck."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Sato couldn't stop shaking. Malam was dead. She'd seen his body before grabbing the book and racing out of the house and now she was seeing the Shinigami called Ryuk wherever she went. He followed her and though she'd told him to get lost he'd merely laughed at her and said. 'I can't.' She got up from her seat on the bathroom floor and looked at herself in the mirror seeing her name float hauntingly above her head. She'd done the eye deal as Malam instructed and she'd written the names of the four people Malam wanted dead today. Why couldn't he have written them in! She didn't want to do this! She didn't! She'd hidden the book under her mattress too stressed and upset to care who touched it. And the instructions he'd left her! They ultimately led to Light's death. Just thinking about the words caused her to shake.

'…Yagami Light is much more then he seems. He is a disgusting Prince of the Shinigami and it is him who has sentenced me to this fate! Avenge me! Live for me! Follow what I have written and kill him for me!'

She splashed water on her face trying to ignore and forget everything that had happened and went into the living room saying a quiet hello to her older brother who was currently cooking supper. He was wearing his 'around the house' clothes which were baggy but more importantly comfortable. He'd bleached his black hair once again and had it currently gelled into spikes. His dazzling light green eyes that he was born with were highly unusual as he was Japanese and had prompted at one point in time their father to accuse their mother of cheating …mother still denied though. Upon hearing her pathetic excuse for a 'hello' he glanced over his shoulder ignoring whatever he was cooking and addressing her in his usual perky cheery way.

"Huh? Oh hey Sato! I'm trying to make that dish mom was good at before she decided to stop cooking." He shrugged at this and stared at her to gauge her reaction. Unlike her Lireal was bright, charming, popular, intelligent and successful. He currently worked as the head editor of a paper despite his young age of only nineteen and had recently been offered a job for a business that as he'd put it 'most would die for'. How he had managed that she couldn't tell you only that he'd been praised of being one of the top students in Japan right under Yagami Light before he graduated. She wrinkled her nose as she smelt burning. Normally Lireal was good at cooking.

"Is it burning?" She inquired momentarily forgetting about Ryuk hovering behind her.

"Yep!" Lireal nodded enthusiastically "I think we're going to eat out today!" She stared blankly at him but eventually pieced it together. Lireal had no doubt noticed her depressed behavior but knowing she liked her privacy had simply decided to take her to her out to eat. After all it was just them tonight as Mom was traveling due to business and Father wasn't going to home until late tonight. She nodded liking the idea and Lireal flashed her his radiant smile.

"Great! I'll go get changed!" He dumped whatever he was working on in the sink and went upstairs telling her he'd be right back. She didn't doubt him and went and sat in front of the T.V trying to waste the five minutes or so it'd take her brother to change. Ryuk muttered something about apples and she nervously said that they didn't have any. Flipping through the channels she found herself getting sick as the names and lifespan of the people on the screen were made available to her. She was about to turn it off when she landed on one channel and dropped the remote standing.

"Misa Amane…" She whispered her eyes going wide…

The girl didn't have a lifespan.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light stood staring out a window looking at the people rushing back and forth in urgency below. What pointless lives they led. L sat on a chair behind him paler then usual but not showing any of the emotions he might be feeling on that impassive face.

"I believe I understand all you've told me." L said looking at the Death Note. "Though I find it hard to believe that you can be the Prince of Shinigami with a look that resembles that of a human. If Roast is what a typical Shinigami appears as... I would expect you to be more…deformed." Though L appeared nervous he was getting braver with his words. Light turned away from the window and crossed his arms leaning his back against the glass. All he'd told L was the rules of Death Note as well as his requirement to follow him around.

"Trust me this isn't my true form." Light heard himself say remembering his appearance he'd seen of himself before waking up. L raised an eyebrow and Light grinned slightly at him. "No matter how curious you may become…you won't be seeing it." L didn't appear to care all that much.

"Something else I don't understand is that to be Shinigami you must be dead correct?" Light nodded seeing no harm in doing so and L continued.

"Yet you are a living mortal creature and can be killed and a Shinigami is immortal."

"I died and was reborn. I can only die if my reach the end of my lifespan or I get fatally wounded…otherwise I can live forever." Silence and then L spoke.

"You killed those 12 FBI agents."

"Yes. I killed them to make my message credible and to extend my lifespan. When I was reborn it was short."

"So you were reborn recently?" L asked his eyes narrowing. "What happened to the Yagami Light you replaced?"

"As far as I understand my existence from a certain point in time to when I died melded into one… My future joining with this present self. For all purposes I'd say the Yagami Light that existed in this time is dead." L stared at the Death Note and said cautiously.

"If I was to send you to your execution what would become of me?"

"Very likely a Shinigami loyal to me would avenge my death but don't worry." Light put on a mocking smile "You'd never be able to restrain me or keep me immobile enough to send me to my death."

"Do you enjoy killing people?" L asked his eyes drilling into him but Light forced himself not to feel unnerved by those eyes. He was much more powerful after all! Why would those eyes worry him?

"I take pleasure in killing…in death. This is appropriate is it not?" L stared at him not answering and Light snorted shaking his head. "You can't make me fear you. You haven't even glimpsed at what I am capable of."

"That bracelet we were unable to remove around your wrist." L said suddenly. "Is it a part of your power?" Light blinked and glanced at his wrist before shrugging and nodding.

"Yes. But as you yourself said it cannot be removed."

"What may I ask does it do?"

"It calls Avarice." Light explained not knowing why he was telling so much and answering every question asked. Perhaps it was the bond between them or maybe it was this feeling that he owed L his life. He was, despite his hatred, indebted to the bastard.

"The sin?" L wondered aloud and then "May you elaborate?"

"It's a scythe. Such like the one Roast had…there are seven in total and they're nearly impossible to find or get your hands on."

"And yet both you and Roast had one?"

"Roast had Wrath so I am assuming that the King, who wants me dead so I can't dethrone him, likely lent it to him to try and kill me."

"I see." L had put that finger back into his mouth and was biting on it likely feeling overwhelmed with all the information he was receiving.

"May I ask a question now?" Light asked moving away from the window and taking a seat on a couch. "Where is everyone?" L paused and blinked before removing his finger and speaking.

"You're father suffered a minor heart attack after the incident with the Shinigami and was sent to the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Light asked feeling genuine concern and L blinked as though surprised he would give a damn.

"Yes he is alright. In fact he is due to be released today." Light nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Everyone else?"

"I sent them on various activities in order to keep them away from you until I had answers. Matsuda was given time off however as you fractured his arm."

"Pity." Light said flatly containing a smile. Matsuda had been the one that had shot him …It was logical he'd hate the man and take pleasure in causing that bastard pain.

"What am I to call you?" L whispered after a moment and Light shrugged.

"I don't care. Light, Kira, Prince, bastard …it doesn't matter to me. I have no name."

"Don't have a name?"

"Yes. It is my protection against Death Notes. I don't have a name though Avarice considers it Kira as do other Shinigami."

"Avarice?" L questioned and Light nodded.

"Well yeah! She-"

"She?" L repeated and Light found his eyebrows narrowing hating to be interrupted.

"The scythes have gender, as do the Death Notes. Both have some level of conscious thought. Your Death Note for example is feminine I believe." L's eyes went to the Death Note and then to him.

"How can you tell?"

"Only my ears can hear them. Only my eyes can see them." Light whispered and L's eyes narrowed biting on his finger again.

"I see."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Crippling Terror, Bloodied Flaw_

**Preview:**

A tension hangs in the air and the weather takes a turn for the worse. Light keeps his face passive at the gun pointed in his face

"To kill me would be ending your life as well."

Who holds the gun?

* * *

Note from Author: 

This chapter was rushed! I mean very much so! Despite its length I swear I had to rush through it to get it done! I've been so busy what with Christmas coming up and- … (deep breath) anyway here it is and I had to post It with only a quick look over for mistakes.

Forgive me! If the readers find enough mistakes it will be definately be reposted.

So! Don't be surprised if I repost it! I likely will!

Oh my gad I hate this chapter! Look for next weeks chapter next weekend!

-K. Kotone


	6. Chapter Five

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 6/14

_Note: I'm back with a new computer so wait for next weekend for the next NEW chapter. This one I redid just to make it a bit more smoother._

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Five: **__Crippling Terror, Bloodied Flaw_

One word. Jellybeans.

Never in his memory could he ever recall enjoying a jellybean. He'd tried all the flavors from licorice to strawberry daiquiri and had found none of them enjoyable to eat. In fact nothing with an excess amount of sugar had ever appealed to him. That was until he became a Shinigami and his dislike for sweets changed. Holding the jellybean between his thumb and middle finger he leaned back in his chair and held it up to the light squinting and inspecting it.

"Is everything all right?" He heard a soft voice nearby and he glanced over at L who was watching him, inspecting him, with those dark onyx eyes.

"I…enjoy eating sweet things." He said plainly in return and L's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Light elaborated. "In my previous life I avoided eating anything with sugar or caffeine."

"And now you enjoy eating sweets?" L said in a tone that spoke of some confusion.

"More so then I use to." Light said flicking the jellybean into his mouth. "You see the Shinigami realm doesn't have anything sweet to eat."

"Shinigami... need food?"

"It's a want, not a need." Light said standing up and walking towards the window.

"Why do you always stare?" L asked after a moment of silence and Light could sense the detective getting off his chair and joining him in looking out the window.

"Why do I stare?" Light repeated tilting his head. "Why do _you_ care?"

"I'm curious." L admitted and waited for a moment but when Light didn't say anything he turned around and began walking away. Light stared at him over his shoulder and then snorted following the detective when he began to put too much distance between them. "Must you follow me everywhere?" L asked as he headed towards the bathroom and Light nodded.

"I'm not going in with you if that's what you're concerned about." Light spat slightly disgusted. "I know the limit of the distance that can be placed between us…Trust me the bathroom isn't big enough to exceed that." Light was tempted to bring up the handcuff incident in his previous life and how darn close L had gotten to him when _he_ went to the toilet and showered…but he doubted it would lead the conversation anywhere. L closed the door and Light leaned against the wall outside still angered at his situation. Despite being angry he'd had a few hours to think things through and while, yes, this threw a wrench into his plans, a great big mother of a wrench, he could work around this. He sighed as he heard the shower turn on and sank to the floor bored.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

"W-What did you say?" The King demanded standing and feeling his body stiffen. Lure didn't seem effected by his reaction and raised her head in defiance.

"I quit." Lure repeated and raised a hand to point a finger at him. "I've been your guard and advisor for much too long. My loyalties now fall to the Prince."

"But you're mine!" The King shouted "You're bound by law to serve the King!"

"I'm bound by law to serve either a chosen Prince or King! The decision is mine to whom I serve!"

"I'll not let you leave." The King grated. "You're mine!"

"Not no more. You've stepped over the line far too many times."

"I don't understand Lure! What makes this Prince worth your devotion and patience?"

"Kira is the lost partner of Avarice." Lure said with a smile "And his beauty is incomparable with all others. He's intelligent, indifferent and most importantly…powerful. The thousands he killed when he was alive strengthened his body and gift."

"So you remember who he was before?" The King breathed and Lure nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course I do. I remember everything that others forget." Lure smiled at him. "I will aid that boy and finally you will fall." Her voice had lowered and the King had reluctantly backed up a step fearful. Lure was the oldest Shinigami and knew everything it seemed about this realm to the point where rumors had been created to say that Lure was in fact its mother. It was due to this that the King backed down from the argument and watched Lure walk away.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Misa Amane's room_

"Misa must always look her best." Misa said delightfully into the mirror while combing her hair. Rem stood near her bed in the background her eyes going between her and the envelope she'd received last night.

"Are you really planning to go through with this?" Rem asked and Misa nodded her eyes not showing the least amount of concern.

"Of course! Rem said that there's a real Prince Kira out there! That Kira knows of my ownership of the Death Note must mean he's the original!"

"I did say that." Rem agreed but she didn't look happy about it. "Misa, you should be more careful. The Prince may be out to use you." Her words were ignored by Misa who sighed and giggled looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Rem, if Kira is a Prince would that make me his Princess?"

"His Princess?" Rem repeated slightly shocked and Misa nodded. "As far as I know there has never been a Princess of the Shinigami." Misa frowned at this and turned around to stare at Rem.

"Why not?"

"The Prince is a lone inheritor of the throne and if he manages to becomes King a lone ruler. The closest thing to a Princess, I suppose, would be Lure."

"Who's Lure?"

"The advisor as well as guard to the King." Rem answered and surprisingly Misa quickly brightened turning around to look at the mirror again.

"If Misa asks Prince Kira, Misa is willing to bet that Kira will take her as his princess." Rem just blinked before looking down at the envelope that had contained a letter likely written by the one she was required to obey. Misa hummed content and certain of her future while Rem stood staring at her in worry and fear.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light was pacing back and forth behind him his chocolate brown eyes occupied with inner thoughts. His hair gently moving in tune with the repetitive movements he made between the couch and door…

_Step, step, step, step, turn… Step, step, step, step, turn… Step, step, step, step, turn…_

As strange as it sounded L found himself entranced by the way Light moved. The way Light's legs would stretch out; the feet touching the floor placing the weight solely on the toes before the next leg would take the weight. It was a graceful way of moving that Light seemed to do subconsciously. L found himself swallowing and jerking his eyes away when he noticed that he'd been staring at Light for over ten minutes. What was with him? It was almost as if he was attracted to Light… His computer beeped and after pressing a button on the keyboard Watari's voice sounded in the darkened room.

"L, you have mail." L heard Light's feet click together behind him bringing a moment of total silence to the room…

"Thank you Watari." L said and he nearly jumped out of his chair when Light's face appeared suddenly by his shoulder. He hadn't even heard Light move!

"I don't like this." Light whispered his eyes narrowing slightly. The only thing L could think of with Light that close was that his breath smelt wonderfully of cinnamon.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Watari didn't understand why L hadn't taken any initiative towards capturing Light. The boy, or whatever it was, was clearly not human. He'd seen Light break the restraints that had secured him to the bed earlier today and he'd seen the Death Note. He could hardly believe it. The absurdity of it all… Watari sighed before entering the room and handing the letter to L. He glanced at Light nearby and their eyes locked while L was preoccupied in inspecting the letter. Those eyes were mocking and in fact challenging him to try something_. 'Try it, I dare you. You. Can't. Win.'_ Perhaps he'd interpreted the eyes incorrectly but he _knew_ that Light was a monster. Why hadn't L done anything? Wanting to leave the room before doing something stupid Watari said what was necessary and made for the door.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light narrowed his eyes after the aged man waiting until Watari had left the room before speaking.

"Who is it from?"

"Naomi Misora." L said quietly and Light blinked titling his head.

"The fiancée of Raye?"

"Yes." L paused and glanced at him "Actually I'm a bit surprised that you're aware of this." Despite L admitting that he was surprised he sure didn't look like it. Light smiled shaking his head and walking towards L.

"Ah but L," Light took a seat by him "You needn't be surprised. I know everything." L couldn't help but roll his eyes at Light's cocky attitude and opened the letter becoming somewhat distracted by Lights close proximity.

"She has requested to work on the Kira case…" L summarized when he'd finished reading "I do not see this as such a good idea as you're the one she's undoubtedly driven to bring to justice…but she'll be undeniably useful in capturing the second 'false' Kira..." L trailed off and sighed. "Now that I am more aware of what is happening it becomes obvious to me that I will be forced to find and destroy-" L was interrupted by a hiss on Lights part.

"You will do no such thing. You will not destroy it!" Light glared at L and pointed a finger at the young detective. "Those Death Notes are precious to me. They are bonded intimately with me. You destroy them and…" Light swallowed and then continued in a voice that wasn't as strong. "And you destroy a part of my very existence! My soul is still healing from the last Death Note… You will not make me go through that again. You will not destroy the death note. Place it in my hands when you find it…Let me protect it…return it to safety."

"Light, I am afraid that I cannot continue to bend my actions around you." L pretended to ignore the tremor that shook Lights body and continued. "That you are even alive is an error and failing on my part." Light glared but took a deep breath and turned away.

"Arguing with you is non-productive and will, ultimately, give me a headache so I will gracefully sidestep this 'conversation' and obtain a demeanor of silence." Light took a seat further away with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. L sighed and looked down at the letter re-reading it and putting a finger to his lips. This would be a delicate situation…Very delicate.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Restaurant_

"Are you not hungry?" Lireal asked tilting his head and pausing in his own meal. Sato quickly put on a fake smile and shook her head. Damn her thoughts distracting her! The last thing she wanted to do was to get her brother worried.

"No, I'm fine just tired." She picked up her chopsticks and pulled her food to herself even though she had no appetite whatsoever. Lireal sighed obviously not as gullible as she would've wished and put his food down reaching across the table and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard about the men stalking you the other day from Dad… Is that what's bothering you?" Lireal's green eyes pierced her and under the pressure she couldn't help but lower her head in her arms. She was so pathetic!

"N-No…It's not. B-Brother I am-I need your help."

"With what?" She swallowed knowing this deviated with what Malam had planned but Lireal was so much more capable than her. He could, she was certain, bring down the 'Prince of Death'. The one who'd destroy them all…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"A meeting?" Light questioned watching L nod and bring a chunk of cake to his mouth. Watari entered the room giving Light a wary look before bending slightly to speak to L. Words brief and short were exchanged between the two of them and L nodded before Watari left. L carried on with the conversation after Watari passed through the doors.

"It is needed. Despite you being 'captured' people are still dying due to heart attacks. I have an obligation to bring the person responsible to justice."

"I see." Light said flicking up a jellybean and catching it on his tongue before bringing it to his mouth. "So who is attending this meeting?"

"The obvious." L said going back to eating his cake. "Soichiro, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa... Ukita is coming as well and is bringing along Miss. Naomi."

"So you're actually inviting her?" Light said offhandedly and L nodded bringing his thumb to his lips.

"I fear brining her, while she's certainly an asset, will prove, ultimately, be an unwise thing to do."

"Because of me correct?" Light said with a smirk and L nodded his eyes narrowing at Light.

"Do not speak unless I bid you to."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Two hours later_

The men gathered. Everyone saying only a quiet 'hello' in greeting and Light soon discovered that they'd been told by L not to converse with him. His father in particular seemed to have great trouble with this and on more then one occasion had caught himself about to speak. Light could tell his father was stretched thin. His skin was pale, his hair somehow greyer, and he kept fiddling with his glasses a clear sign that he was unsettled about something. Thinking back on the whole incident involving Roast Light found he could understand why. In fact everyone present seemed to be handling the whole fiasco quiet well. Seven going on eight days was plenty of time apparently to recover, somewhat, from a traumatizing event that should've caused a new mental disorder.

When Naomi had been brought up to the room, a tired smile on her sad face, she'd bowed and had spoken to everyone present with a tone that was thick with thankfulness. It took Light only a fragment of a moment, not a whole lot of time, to sense her admiration towards L. It was so apparent and laid on so thick that it nearly made him gag. L outwardly seemed unaffected but Light had been around L long enough to see that L had found the praise flattering. Though despite obviously being touched by what Naomi had to say, L had replied appropriately and everything was going smoothly until Light yawned in mocking. L glared at him but Light ignored it.

"I was hoping for something a little more entertaining." Light said honestly and L told him not to speak out of turn. "But I'm bored." Light said drawing all eyes instantly to him. "This is pointless! You've already caught the Kira that killed her dear boyfriend. Just tell her!" Watari at this point had threatened him calmly that unless he stopped speaking he'd never see another jellybean again. Light crossed his arms and legs and kept quiet. However the damage had already been done and everyone had gone rigid. Ukita broke the silence.

"A-Already caught? B-But L who-?" Ukita was clearly confused and Light couldn't help but smirk and give his head a shake at their naivety. His movement caught all eyes and perhaps it was the smirk that gave him away but Ukita pointed at him and said with a breathless voice "Don't tell me its-"

Light nodded while putting a jellybean in his mouth and had barely swallowed when something struck his cheek. He froze for a moment; blinked and then glanced down to see what it was that had hit him. Whatever it was it had landed on the table and as he picked it up and turned it over he recognized that it was a cell phone. Turning his head in the direction it had come from his eyes found Naomi. Her eyes were ice. How long everyone stood there in a stupor wasn't known but what broke the silence was a small gasp from Light when he felt a drop of blood fall from his chin and land on arm. Touching his cheek and holding out his hand he stared in shock at seeing blood. He'd been cut... Light looked up barely registering anyone else but her. Naomi Misora.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L felt his insides go cold. Naomi had no idea of what Light was. Sure, she now knew that he was Kira, everyone in the room did, but they certainly had no clue as to what Kira _was_. Time stood still as L watched Light touch his cheek and pull his hand away to stare at the blood now soaking his fingertips. Naomi was breathing deeply and L quickly shared a look with Watari who also seemed suddenly tense.

Naomi might as well have spat on the Grim Reapers face.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light stared at his bloody fingertips slightly shaken. He was mortal. He bled. He could however barely feel the pain associated with that cut…how deep was it? Blood kept falling from his chin staining his shirt. Would the cut scar? "You killed him?" Noami said bringing him to reality. Light slowly nodded watching as her eyes widened before turning to L who was standing there as if taken off guard by the current proceedings. It was the first time Light had caught that look in L's eyes. Was it fear? Naomi thrust a finger at him.

"Why is he alive? Why is he just-" Light cut her off standing and breaking her phone in his hand. He tossed it at her feet and spoke in the coldest tone he could manage.

"Direct your anger at me. I am the one you want dead." Light had been bored and this was entertainment. Naomi grabbed the gun off of Ukita's side and pointed it at him clicking the safety off. Watari had also pulled out his gun and had it calmly pointed at the young woman.

"Please put your gun down." L said softly but she ignored him and took a step closer to Light.

"Y-You killed him? You're really the one responsible?"

"Yes." Light said and judging the distance took a step forward. "You should know that-"

"Know what?" She asked, her finger tightening around the trigger and Light smiled tilting his head.

"That it is my job to kill." Calling forth Avarice he hit the gun out of Naomi's hand and watched it bounce across the floor before resting underneath a chair. He rested the weapon calmly on his shoulder and, ignoring everyone's stares of horror, said with a tone of superiority. "I am Kira. The Prince of Shinigami... I live and thrive off death and thus do not think to threaten me. All I am familiar with is the filth, the madness, the rottenness that constructs this world. Do not attempt such a thing again…"

"Light." L interrupted quietly. "Please put her away." L indicated to the scythe and Light blinked but did so watching it evaporate in heavy black smoke that quickly disappeared.

"That was actually the first time I used her too." Light said placing his now free hand on his cheek and bringing it away to stare at his blood. His eyes went to Naomi and he glared at her before turning away and going to sit on a far chair and as he walked away, turning his back to everyone in the room, the temperature dropped and the clouds outside darkened. _

* * *

_

_Next Chapter: Heart Rate _

**Preview:**

The moment he closed his eyes and wished…

Was the moment he noticed the emptiness inside himself.

* * *

Note from Author: 

Would you believe it! I'm back! I finally bought a computer! And I'm back!

I would first like to extend an apology to everyone who has been patiently waiting for my story to be continued… I am so sorry. I will update this story weekly as I was doing before. Everyone thank you for your patience! I cannot express how touched I was when I read all the reviews you had taken the time to write and for you I promise to finish this story to the best of my abilities.

Thank you all!

-K. Kotone


	7. Chapter Six

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 7/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter six: **__Heart Rate_

There was a moment of calm while Light walked to a seat near the door. No one moved nor spoke as they absorbed the startling information. Yagami Light was Kira… and L, he'd known? Known and hadn't done anything? In fact it looked as though L was nurturing him. Naomi couldn't express the feelings she felt at the moment but none of them were positive. Her hands shook as the truth began to sink in. L… he wasn't who she thought he was. She looked to L and found that he was staring at her.

"Why?" She whispered finally finding her voice that'd left her a moment ago. "Why haven't you killed him? Why is he still alive?" L's expression didn't change but she was certain she saw some sort of guilt flicker behind his eyes.

"I haven't been able to think of a way." L admitted lamely after a dominating length of silence. "While he is mortal…" L paused here to look at Light who was now seated out of the way with a hand pressed to his cheek. "I don't know how I would approach it without someone getting hurt. Light-"

"Ryuzaki please." The man she recognized as the chief of police said his head bowed. "Please don't call _it _that." He'd pointed to Kira to indicate whom he was taking about and Kira stared at the Chief as though trying to piece together what he'd just heard. L glanced between the two as if weighing something before finally nodding.

"I understand. I shall address him as Kira from now on." Matsuda took a seat by the Chief and disarmed him of his gun handing it to the english looking gentleman. She swallowed as she saw the eyes behind the glasses. They looked dead. L continued speaking. "As I was saying I have yet to think of a way to handle the situation. Kira is not simply a human that can be sentenced to death. He can kill whomever he sees; his strength disallows him to be contained… He has, as you saw, a scythe for immediate protection and, while I've yet to see it, he can also fly. I haven't been able to think of an efficient and safe way to not only contain him but carry out his execution as well."

"So you just-you just-" She stumbled over her words and had to take a deep breath to calm herself before trying again. "You just simply let _it_ walk around? Free?" She glared at the 'creature' who stared expressionless back at her. She averted her gaze. "Not to mention you just protected it." There was no way she was identifying that thing to even be human anymore.

"It was for your own safety." L said looking at Light. "A confrontation between you and Kira would not end well for you..."

"Ryuzaki." The Chief said suddenly. "I-I'm going to leave for the rest of the day. I need to think. I-I…" The man fell silent and then let out a breath. "I don't want to do something that I'll regret."

"I understand. You may take as much time off as needed." L said monotonously.

Naomi could understand the man's feelings. To learn that L had been harboring Kira all along- her train of thought seemed to be incorrect through for as the Chief left he cast one last look over his shoulder and it was Kira, not L, to which his look of betrayal was directed to.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

He'd hailed down a taxi when Sato had collapsed at the restaurant dismissing any help from the staff or customers. After what he'd just heard, this was to be expected right? Hell, _he_ was shaking on the verge of collapse just thinking about it. Once the taxi had reached the house he'd then had to carry her to her bedroom and lay her down in her bed. Lireal closed the door to her bedroom and stared down at the floor. His hand shook and he clenched it into a fist not allowing even that weakness to show. He hardened his gaze his eyes becoming steel with resolve.

"She gave it up. So all of her memories…they're gone, correct?"

"Hmm?" The shinigami lurking in the shadows tilted its head giving him a thoughtful stare. "Well yeah… Ah, but only the memories-"

"Associated with the death note. I understand." He moved away from the door his eyes emotionless. "That Malam bastard…he's dead?" Lireal asked and the shinigami, Ryuk, replied with a simple yeah and Lireal smirked slightly. "Bastard got off lucky…" He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number "After all, if it was me…" He placed the phone to his ear and smiled cruelly. "Well, to put it lightly, death would be the least of his problems…" A deep voice answered on the other end and Lireal's smirk became twisted.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa placed on a pair of glasses and twirled herself in front of the mirror her eyes narrowing. Placing her hands on her hips she then ran them down the skirt smoothing it to her body. It was a plain black skirt that went to her knees and looked to have been made with cotton and nylon. Did it look too ordinary for Misa?

"Hey Rem. What do you think of this skirt?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the shinigami who blinked caught off guard.

"I-It looks fine." Rem replied after a moment then hurriedly added. "But all of this is unnecessary. Trust me when I say that Prince Kira isn't to be trusted. This plan… it isn't-"

"Rem…" Misa interrupted "What shoes should I wear?"

"Misa, please listen-"

"I think I should try my new pair!" Misa announced picking up a pair of black shiny boots and Rem released an unsteady sigh. There was no talking to this girl.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

_Shinigami Realm_

The King stared down at the human world contemplating what his next move would be. Lure would be making contact with Kira soon and this meant that ridding himself of Kira would be vastly more difficult. He clasped his hands behind his back and had to take several calming breaths to stay relaxed. Things were spiraling out of control. Lure would teach Kira everything she knew. Making him more dangerous…making him stronger… The King suddenly noticed something occurring in the human world and grinned…

"This I could use…"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

In the middle of the meeting Light had suddenly stood up, huffed and left the room slamming the door behind him. L suspected it had something to do with being called 'tamed' and 'collared'. The others had winced in surprise at the sudden reaction but L took it all in stride. The 'Prince' had far too great an ego…

Everyone had, shortly afterwards, been dismissed from the meeting with words of warning and protocol to follow. Naomi especially had him worried but he had Ukita trailing her…just to make sure she wouldn't be doing something stupid anytime soon.

L had then made his way throughout the hotel room looking for Light and had been slightly surprised to find him in the bedroom.

"Why are-" Light winced and buried himself deeper within the blankets his eyes squeezing shut. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What happened to you?" L questioned generally and honestly curious. Light was sprawled on one of the hotel room beds panting, obviously in pain and sweating profusely. L's first reaction upon seeing Light had been concern but now…more perverted thoughts were beginning to creep into the back of his head to which he ruthlessly kept putting down.

"The bond…I went further then I was supposed to." Light explained wincing at the end of his sentence and biting his bottom lip as though to contain a moan or scream.

"Bond?"

"Yeah." Light said after taking a deep breath. "I'm not allowed to stray beyond a certain distance-" Light interrupted himself with a hiss closing his eyes and burying his head underneath a pillow. L remembered reading a rule in the Death Note about Light being required to follow him.

"I believe I understand." L said for Light's benefit as the young killer seemed to be enduring quite a bout of pain. "But why, may I ask then, are you still in pain? I'm here now."

"It's ebbing away." Light snapped. "A few minutes ago I could hardly swallow." Light's rush of anger seemed to have consequences as he let out a low moan and closed his eyes.

"Why exactly did you rush out of the room?"

"Ha. Would you believe me if I said it's because I hate you?'

"Possibly..." L said after a moment to which Light nodded and then with a pained smile said.

"Well there you go."

L didn't believe that to be the reason…not for a second. He was about to turn away when Light bolted upright in the bed his eyes going crimson and the blood draining from his face…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

I-It had seemed like such a good idea…such a perfect plan. The Prince wouldn't have been suspecting it. Not from a human… It was different if it was from a human. It wouldn't be a failure such like he'd endured with Roast.

This human hated Kira…

This human had made a vow to kill Kira...

This human was as ruthless as Kira and would get the job done...

This plan wouldn't fail and he'd rule as King forever…

This he had convinced himself...

He'd made his move and now he was regretting it...

"I see…" The human grinned his eyes glinting with malice. "So you really can slay a shinigami this way." He pulled the scythe out from his body and twirled it between his fingers with an ease that shouldn't have been possible. "And interestingly enough you can slay a shinigami in a _dream_. Now, _that _is interesting to know."

This human was mocking him…

"Why?" The king found himself demanding as he stared up at the human whom was resting the scythe calmly on his shoulder.

This human wasn't afraid of death…

"Why?" The human repeated with a tone of wonder as if the answer was obvious. "Ha! Well, when the _King_ of the Shinigami realm approaches you and says 'I can give you a weapon to slay anyone…'"The human grinned insanely and then laughed. "You simply accept the power and then take the crown. Simple as that you idiot…" The human reflected a moment "You really are stupid you know. Giving me the only power that could kill you …maybe I'm doing the world a favor by offing your head."

This human was wicked…

"B-Bastard. That wasn't our deal." The King bit out ignoring the pain he was currently experiencing. "We agreed that you'd use the power to kill Kira!"

"Well geez of course I'd agree. I want Kira dead but now... I want your crown too." The human raised the scythe and the King grinned despite his obvious death.

"Idiot… The crown won't fall to a human."

"Who becomes the king then?" The human demanded his face suddenly losing all humor.

"None…" The king grinned bitterly. "Sure, you will slowly change to that of a Prince…but you and Kira will then have to fight for it. Whichever one kills the other…" The king coughed interrupting himself but continued. "-that person wins the crown…but its Kira you're facing…You won't win."

The human named Lireal smirked and raised the scythe higher above him. The King watched bitterly a shiver trailing up his spine as he realized that Wrath had found it's longing… How chilling that Avarice and Wrath would find them so closely to each other…that they'd waited since the birth of the first man from so long ago… for Yagami Light and Akane Lireal.

"We'll see who'll win." Lireal brought the scythe down and the King found himself hoping that Kira made the bastard suffer.

And even _he _could appreciate the irony.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Lure landed on the roof of a building and tucked her wings to herself. Kira was not to far from here but something had caught her attention shortly after arriving. There was a new heartbeat out there… That she could hear it meant that- It didn't matter. She had already decided to help Kira. The appearance of another Prince did not change that fact. But still for there to be another Prince without the acknowledgement of the Death Notes meant…

"How curious…" She whispered to herself with a short shake of her head.

This changed everything.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L watched in wonder as Light shivered and fell back on the bed his eyes still red and his skin still pale as snow.

"L-Light what-"

"The King…he's dead."

"The King?" L repeated not entirely understanding

"The King of the Shinigami realm… Somehow I know- Somehow I know that there's another Prince out there. One of us has to die…One of us." L watched as Light's expression of shock melted into that of amusement and perhaps joy. "I guess… I've got no reason to be bored now."

* * *

_Next Chapter: The lesser of two evils_

**Preview:**

None trusted him only feeling hatred, fear and disgust when looking at him…

And yet, when the danger escalated they still dove behind him for protection.

Che. … Humans.

* * *

Note from Author:

Sorry it was so short. The next chapter wont be!

I will update this story weekly as I was doing before.

Anyway I changed this chapter a bit. Notice how the preview from the previous chapter didn't take place? Well that was due to me realizing that this marked the midway point of my story and that I still hadn't introduced the main antagonist. Hehe. Well here he is.

Lireal Akane!

YAY.

Also calm down for those of you waiting for some LxLight… It WILL happen.

Please keep in mind that there has been a huge gap of time between me typing up chapter five and six. Thus the transition between the two chapters may be a bit rough. Hopefully not.

This chapter will be revised if there is found to be a great many mistakes.

Hopefully it doesn't feel rushed and I'm sorry if it was a tad too short.

Thank you!

-K. Kotone


	8. Chapter Seven

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 8/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Seven: **__The Lesser of two Evils_

L blinked and contained a groan as he sat up in bed. He'd fallen asleep? When had he fallen asleep? Glancing at the clock beside the bed his eyes widened as he saw the digits **6:54**. It-It was nearing seven in the morning! Why hadn't-Why hadn't anyone woken him up? Why was he- It was then he heard the wisp of a sigh next to him and his entire body froze. Slowly he stared down at the form beside him still resting under the covers. Light… He'd fallen asleep next to Light? Getting quickly out of the bed as though he'd been burnt he took a few steps away and then paused… He felt completely rested. It had been a long time since he'd felt this...fresh. Perhaps sleeping next to Light had been a good thing for him. Walking to the window he pulled back the curtains and winced as the sunlight instantly invaded the cool dark room. Sunrise. Turning from the window L froze in his tracks and put a finger to his lips. It was dangerous, L quickly decided as he observed the figure lying on the bed, to look that beautiful. Light's features were somehow all softened and made vastly more attractive by the sunlight and if you coupled that with the fact that Light was still adorably asleep… L had to get out of the room and fast before he ended up doing something illegal. Hurrying from the room he closed the door a little harder then he intended and any hope he had of Light remaining asleep was tossed into the dust bin as the phone rang. Who would call by phone anyway? He'd told everyone how he wanted to be contacted! Watari certainly wasn't stupid enough- picking the phone up he immediately understood as Matsuda answered on the other end…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light heard the door bang shut and wearily opened his eyes before wincing and shutting them close as the sunlight burned his retinas. W-What the hell! Since when had the there been sunlight?! Groaning he turned over trying to drift off but this effort was futile when he heard the distinct ring of the hotel phone. Knowing now that any hopes to salvage sleep was pointless Light got up and after closing the curtains exited the room just in time to see L awkwardly place down the phone. It was then that he felt the irritated strain of the bond and realized what L had almost done… Damn him. The last thing he wanted to do was awake crippled by pain.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L put down the phone and then looked up to Light who was staring at him intently.

"They found Malam's body." L had been expecting to see a smirk on Light's part to indicate he'd been the murderer but there was no such thing. Hell, there wasn't even a snide comment.

"Really?" The surprise seemed genuine but L knew that the boy could easily act.

"You weren't behind this?" L found himself saying flatly to which Light's nearly tranquil face decomposed.

"Hey, not this time! You never give me credit when it's due and now you're willing to-to…Wait." Light halted and gave him an odd look. "You knew that Malam was-?"

"A strong suspicion," L clarified. "I sent Matsuda and Mogi to go pick him up today."

"And so that's how you found the body." Light concluded as he ran one of his fingers along the injury to his face. L felt his eyes narrow as he observed the deep cut. It had shockingly enough healed over night but a scar now remained to prove that it had, in fact, existed.

"How's your face? It looked quite deep-"

"Shut it." Light snapped glaring at him.

"It scarred."

"L…" Light warned his glare becoming intense.

"Ah, but Light, I'm simply pointing out-."

"A flaw!" Light snapped straightening his shoulders to increase his height slightly. "It's a flaw!"

"Only you would call it a flaw." L commented lightly not about to get into a shouting match this early in the morning. "I on the other hand quite like it… It seems to have taken that bloated arrogance of yours down a notch."

"B-Bloated arrogance?"

"Surely you're aware of this unattractive characteristic about yourself." L commented slyly.

"Y-You really have balls to be insulting me." Light said with a sneer "I'm-"

"I have already adjusted to that fact." L said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Light's eyes narrowed in irritation and L had to work to contain a grin from spreading on his face.

_…Kira… _

L blinked and looked around the room. Had that been a voice? Or had that been the wind?

_…Kira…I've come…_

That was defiantly not the wind…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Lireal had excused himself from dinner using the excuse that he was tired and wanted to retire to bed early. His weary mother nodded not looking up from her food while his father didn't even respond his eyes trained to the newspaper laid before him. Sato however, a whole new person without the burden of the Death Note, smiled at him and wished him a good night. However she still remembered that Malam was dead and this had put a damper on her usually overly cheerful mood. Damn that Malam… Walking to his bedroom he kept the bedroom lights off instead choosing to turn on a lamp that sat on his desk. Pulling the notebook from his closet he laid it before him and, after ignoring a comment from Ryuk about wanting an apple, he opened it. There were not many names in the book, only about a page's worth, and of those names very few were in his sisters writing. He found himself glad that he'd nipped this problem in the butt while it was still in its early stages.

"Ryuk…" He said calmly while flipping through the pages. "Do I get my own Death Note now that I've killed the King?"

"Eh? Didn't he have one on him?"

"It was in a dream… How am I supposed to collect a notebook from a dream?" He stopped in turning the pages and sent a glare in the Shinigami's direction. Ryuk shrugged not knowing the answer himself and Lireal released a short breath shaking his head at the worthlessness of such a creature. Truly, the only good that Ryuk had provided had been the Shinigami eyes. It was a wonderful ability that he adored as it gave him the chance to see that the brat that ran into this morning wouldn't live to see his twentieth birthday. Yes, it truly was wonderful... Turning back to flipping through the pages of the Death Note he was nearly through it when he came across a small note written on a piece of loose-leaf paper that had been folded twice before being tucked in between the pages. Opening it he blinked when he noticed his sisters hurried writing and then became intrigued at what she'd written…

_**Amane Misa. Unable to see her life expectancy. **_

"Hey, quick question Ryuk." He waved the paper in front of him and grinned. "What does it mean to be unable to see someone's life expectancy?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light had definitely heard a voice and by the looks of things so had L.

…_Barsh was right … You do look fit for a throne…_

Light felt his eyes narrow. This voice knew about Barsh? That meant that the speaker was a Shinigami. The temperature in the room dropped and L spoke his name in a hush tone as though hoping not to be overheard.

"Light are you aware of what's going on?" L asked his hands out of his pockets for once. Light ignored L instead concentrating at the situation at hand. Their breath was now visible in the air and Light found himself wondering why no other Shinigami had such a presence. Including himself...

…_This is the human that restrained you? Fascinating that it would be him… Ah, but look at you… so beautiful… _

"I demand that you show yourself." Light ordered feeling proud that his voice had both the strong tone that he wanted and that he hadn't stumbled over the words.

… _I will show myself, but first…_

Light felt his insides go cold when he heard the metallic snap originate from under his chin. Raising a shaking hand he couldn't believe it when, in confirmation, his fingertips actually felt the cool metal around his throat. A collar… L's eyes widened when they noticed it.

"W-What is this?" Light whispered not meaning to sound so stunned…

"It's protection." The voice was right behind him and he whirled on his foot ready. He called for Avarice and he felt her start to form in his hand. He felt that strange power that accompanied the scythe bleed into his skin, his very soul... but it all lurched to a halt when his eyes landed on the Shinigami before him. It was standing calmly and unlike the deformed ones he'd seen in the Shinigami Realm this Shinigami actually had the basic form of a human. This Shinigami was actually, in a weird sense, elegant with its long white hair and polished pale skin. Sure it was gangly and seemed underweight and its bones were all prominent but there was some beauty to it. Light might've mistaken it for a starving human had it not been for the bonelike structures that acted as clothes, wrapping around the body to form a resemblance of a stiff dress. The Shinigami's arm slowly stretched forward and Light could do nothing to stop it as it landed firmly on his chest. "I caught it in time… good." As soon as that hand touched him Light felt as though his body had been thrown into an icy river… His breath left him.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa had done exactly as the first step had dictated and now this was when things got complicated and according to Kira 'challenging'. But she could do it. She'd do it and prove to Kira that she could be of use to him and was worthy enough to become his princess. Misa slipped the tin box into her backpack and hoisted it on her shoulders. Rem watched with a face that spoke of great anxiety but Misa was certain that it'd all work out. She'd been given strict and detailed instructions of what to do by Kira! Everything was going to be fine! Leaving the park she heard Rem gasp and she halted to look at her Shinigami. "Rem what's-" That was when she felt the hand land on her shoulder. She looked up finding deep sea green eyes boring into hers and instinctively she looked for a name or lifespan…but there was none.

She couldn't see a lifespan?

"Hello there my darling, allow me to introduce myself."

Was he immortal? Was he god?

"I am Lireal Akane."

Was this her…Kira?

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"What are you?" L demanded as he watched Light crumble to the ground, his arms wrapping around himself to try and bring warmth to his body that was shaking uncontrollably. The creature before them tilted its head and then responded.

"I am named Lure and I've come to ensure Kira's survival." L glanced at Light then back up at the creature before him.

"You're a Shinigami?"

"Yes, I am a Shinigami." The Shinigami shifted feet and stared at Light who had finally gotten his shivering under control "There is much I've come to teach you but the process mustn't be hurried. For now you can rest. Afterwards we'll talk of the situation."

"Talk." Light demanded glaring at Lure. "I just slept for an entire night so I don't need to rest… I demand that you talk." Light got to his feet and though he was cold to the touch he didn't show it. Lure considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Very well… First, allow me to explain the need for a collar." Lure tapped the collar with one finger and Light winced before taking a step away from her reach. "There is a very real possibility that your other Death Note will be landing into the hands of the other prince. If this were to happen you're bond between you and him would break your mind… The collar snips these bonds so you're not bound by the rule which states you must follow an owner of your Death Note."

"My other Death Note will be landing into the hands the other Prince?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"May I see your bag?" Lireal asked carefully observing as the young pop stars face fell into conflict. "I saw you digging something up back there... May I inquire as to what-" That seemed to be the wrong thing to say for her eyes drew cold.

"You're not Kira." Misa said before glancing at the Shinigami hovering behind her. Lireal saw the faint name of _Rem_ hovering over its head. "Rem! He's not Kira is he?"

"Misa! Be careful, I can do nothing."

"Rem?" Misa seemed confused and he smiled tightening his grip on her shoulder till she winced.

"The Shinigami is right you know, now you will listen to me or-" He cut himself off with a shrug and felt his lips peel back into a grin that made her gasp. "Or dear ol' Remmy is dead."

"No don't…" Her eyes were wide now and her knees shook.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Yes. But that is not our chief worry." Lure said with a detached voice of calmness. "The other Prince was, as you suspected, the one to slay the King and as such was able to inherit Wrath. But what makes this so concerning is that this Prince is, in fact, its longing."

"It's longing?" L interrupted putting a finger to his lips. "What does it mean to be a longing?" Light glanced at L but not even he knew the full answer to that.

"It's like a perfectly compatible dancing partner." Lure said not seeming to mind the interruption. "The sins were abstract energies at the beginning of time and they were gathered and forged into scythes so as to focus the scattered energies into a devastating weapon. This was done by seven separate identities, they remain nameless even to me… but I always image them becoming vexed when they encountered a sins longing." Lure pushed some of her hair from her face before continuing. "For you see, a sin on its own is not complete. The sins actually have intellect and to a certain degree a consciousness and they, at the very moment of their birth, longed for a soul to become complete. They longed for a certain body for their consciousness to swim in. For instance," Lure turned to Light and pointed a finger "Avarice longed for you Kira… It waited hundreds of thousands of years for you. To dance with you…to kill with you… to be wielded by you. It could be your intelligence that drew it or the simple chemistry of your blood but whatever it was… it found you."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa was reluctant to let go and it was only after the young man had put his foot in her abdomen and kicked her away did she release her grip on her bag. Hitting the ground she heard Rem shout her name in concern but she was alright…it would take more then this to keep Misa down. Staggering to her feet she ran towards him but before she knew it she was face down in the ground again, except this time her head really hurt. Looking up she saw Lireal shake his head at her and open her backpack. No. She couldn't let this happen… She c-couldn't... She tried to get up but her arm shook and collapsed underneath her. Why was she suddenly so weak?

"You stupid girl. Just stay down." Lireal said catching her struggles out of the corner of his eye. She still tried and he snorted at her attempts before turning his focus on her backpack. He zipped it open raising his eyebrow as he picked out the tin box holding it up to his eyes for scrutiny.

"It's a time capsule. I-I buried a long time ago." She hastily lied and he blinked before lowering it slightly and shaking his head.

"You honestly expect me to believe that crap?" He took off the lid and his eyes widened a perverse smile spreading its way on his face. Her insides became cold…Kira! She'd failed him!

"A Death Note?"

She'd failed her Kira…

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"I think I understand…" L said after a moment of silence. Light's eyes however were narrowed slightly.

"I sound like a type of container."

"In one way you are." Lure confirmed. "The main purpose of a longing is to serve as a, as you so put it, container. But only a temporary one for about three hundred years…"

"Three hundred years?" L whispered his eyes widening. "That's a long time."

"And then what happens?" Light demanded ignoring L's side comment.

"Not entirely sure." Lure admitted "A sin hasn't met a longing before but if the engraving I read four thousand years ago is a guide as to what'll happen… the scythe will evolve and be able to exist as an entity outside of the longing. As for the longing they will benefit for as their partner grows in strength they'll also grow in power."

"I see." Light said shortly before smiling. "At least that something to look forward to."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Well, Well, Well… this was most unexpected… but not entirely if you gave the situation a moment of thought. Glancing up and seeing Amane's defeated look he knew that she'd been trying to prevent his discovery of this object. Ah, but it was bound to happen. Poor twit. Lireal reached for the Death Note and when his fingers touched it a wave of overwhelming pain washed over him. He gasped dropping the tin containing the Death Note and staggered back a few steps breathing hard.

"W-What the hell!" It was only after that exclamation that he felt the nausea.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light suddenly gagged and cupped a hand over his mouth. Lure stared calmly at him not seeming to be bothered while L was more concerned.

"Light are you-?" L was cut off when Light snapped his fingers at him and made a gesture with his hand. It took all but half a second for L to understand what Light wanted and grabbed a trash can retuning it to Light just in time as he threw up.

"It seems as though the other Prince touched your Death Note." Lure said "Feels quite nauseating doesn't it?"

"I don't feel good…at all." Light whispered slowly falling on his knees and keeping the trash can close. "I've never felt this-" Light swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. "Th-This ill before."

"You'd be dead had I not placed the collar around your throat."

"And the other prince?" L questioned seeing that Light was in no position to ask.

"He'd die as well."

L found this a positive enough outcome for him. While the thought of Light dead caused him pain, knowing that the other prince would be killed at the same moment lessened the agony of that blow. Ignoring the sounds of Light heaving up the contents of his stomach nearby L turned his attension towards the Shinigami before him.

"What would happen if I was to remove the collar?"

"Only I can remove it and I'll only do so when his blood changes chemistry."

"For what reason would his blood change its chemistry?"

"There are many and few." Lure said with a wave of her hand. "And most don't apply to a Prince as young as Kira is."

"I see." L said turning his eyes to Light now that the sounds of heaving had stopped. "Feeling better?" L questioned, to which Light's tired eyes flickered to him.

"Feeling exhausted."

"He needs rest." Lure said with that bored monotone voice she had maintained throughout her entire speech. "And now he can't say otherwise."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa watched stunned as the young man that had introduced himself as Lireal staggered backwards his hands covering his mouth before he turned and started to hurl. Seeing the Death Note still contained in the tin box she seized the opportunity and raced forward somehow finding strength in her legs that hadn't been there before. Scooping it up in her arms she tossed the tin and Death Note into her bag before racing out of the park.

"Stop! Misa Amane Stop! You bitch!"

"Don't stop running…" Rem said gently at her side. "Don't stop running."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light, with some reluctant help from L, had almost managed to make his way to the bedroom when the door opened. Light and L both turned to see who it was and watched as Matsuda, Watari and Mogi entered the room.

"L we've put Malam into the- why is it so cold in here did-" The color from Matsuda's face drained when he saw Lure standing in the middle of the room and while Matsuda gasped and stumbled on his words Watari and Mogi calmly pulled out their guns aiming them at the creature. Watari seemed to be the calmer of the two though for he wasn't staring at Lure but L waiting for instructions.

"They can see you?" Light asked of Lure and the Shinigami nodded.

"Yes. I am visible to their eyes. I still, in some distant definition of the word, qualify as being alive."

"Alive?" Light heard himself repeat in surprise and there was a moment of silence in the room before he was being tugged in front of everyone as though a shield. Looking at the person who had forcefully moved him his eyes found Matsuda. The man was trembling and Light found himself becoming angered. He felt like crap, he was exhausted, sore, and the man who had KILLED him had the audacity to-to…

"Release me Matsuda." Even he was surprised at how cold his voice was. Matsuda's eyes widened and he looked up to him before gasping and releasing his arm.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L found his breath halt in his throat as Light's features changed. His eyes became a vivid crimson he'd, on occasion, seen…but they were sharper now and fiercely cold. His hair became a shade lighter and his skin somehow softer…He heard Lure inhale sharply near him.

"Master Kira if I may ask you to calm down…" Light's eyes jerked to the Shinigami and Lure explained. "Your true soul is bleeding itself to clarity." Light seemed slightly surprised and looked at his hand before nodding and letting it fall to his side limp. Just like that all the changes faded back to what L was use to seeing. But the effect of seeing that _being,_ that which was called Kira, lurking beneath the façade that was Light…made him remember that the boy wasn't entirely human…

And it scared him.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Entrancement of Nightmares_

**Preview:**

All of it would end one day. An ending to life, to himself, to the world and to L… Why was that so chilling? Why are his dreams, his nightmares, filled with only pain?

* * *

Note from Author: 

Have you noticed? L, Light, Lure and Lireal … ALL there names BEGIN with L! This is accident but I can assure you that it is driving me up the wall! I swear when I have kids their names will NOT even have the letter L in them!!! I'm getting so sick of IT! And now that I have pointed it out I will relax and dread the scene in which they all come together! WAH!

Also I would like to apologize for not having an update last week. Things became VERY busy and I was unable to find the time. Forgive me! Also this chapter has not yet been edited but I posted it for I wouldn't find time for at least another four days to read through it.

So! I apologize for mistakes and will eventually correct them if they're distracting from the story.

Forgive me!

-K. Kotone


	9. Chapter Eight

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 9/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Eight: **__Entrancement of Nightmares_

After giving everyone a job to do, especially Matsuda as that man seemed to cause nothing but problems; Light had collapsed and fallen asleep. L had carried him to the couch while Lure had interested herself in the technology that was the television. Now it was just silence.

"Are you staying here?" L asked looking up from Light, who was fast asleep on the couch, to Lure who was seated awkwardly on a chair across the room. Her arms were dangling by her sides as though unsure of what to do with them while her legs were elegantly crossed and motionless before her. L sighed when he didn't get a response.

"He is beautiful." Lure said suddenly after a moment from her seat across the room. "I do not blame you for lusting after him."

"Lust?" He responded, not liking how easily he'd been read. Lure smiled slightly at his question and then shrugged.

"I'm not a creature that is entirely aware of how emotions of endearment work. They are strange to me. Charming to watch, but something I have never felt. However, I do feel a sort of attachment to a prince or King…My Barsh use to say that love was a feeling created by lust, peace and admiration. But what did Barsh know… He killed his wife."

"Barsh?" L asked prying for information.

"My student… He was very eager to learn. Very curious. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you like to see it; he did not live long as a shinigami. Too mentally weak some say. But ah, while he failed as a Shinigami he was brilliant." Lure smiled at him and L decided that it was weird to see this Shinigami smile. "I am a lonely creature you see. Many fear me due to my vast knowledge." Lure's gaze flickered to the couch where Light was resting. "But the rulers of the Shinigami Realm are much worse off. If I was avoided, they are abandoned. The former king, hating loneliness, forcibly kept a handful of Shinigami by his side at all times."

"How exactly do they rule?" L asked and Lure's placid face slid back, her monotone voice filling the room once more.

"They are not needed to rule the Shinigami but they are necessary to rule the domain. The Shinigami linger on the domain that's maintained by the King and thus, in some manner, are ruled by the Kings."

Lure, as L soon discovered, loved to learn and would listen to him speak for hours. It was actually nice to talk to someone, even if that someone was a Shinigami, who'd listen attentively despite hours having passed. She seemed incapable of becoming bored and yet spoke with such a monotone voice that it drew others to yawn in boredom.

Light released a sigh before shifting in his sleep and burrowing his head further into the couch. L watched controlling himself from putting a finger to his lips. Why did Light do this to him? He represented justice! And Light, Light represented something of the opposite! How could he be attracted to someone that should be despised and loathed? How could he desire someone so evil?

"I must warn you," Lure said her eyes locking onto him for once and not her Prince. "That to engage in sexual intercourse with a Prince this young is fatal to them. It ruins their blood." L blinked "Ah, but once he's matured you may take him then." L snorted at this, he doubted he would live long enough for that and he voiced this weakly to Lure who tilted her head. "How long do you think you have? It does not take a Prince long to mature to the point where they can be taken. In Kira's case seven more months…When he was born his blood and powers were much further developed then normal due to the lives he took when he was human. But, be delicate he would still be but a child."

"Anything else I should know?" That there was actually a possibility of actually fulfilling his desire with Light was uplifting. But, deep down, he found himself wishing that there had been something there to stop him. For L and Kira to even be in the same room was contradictory and hypocritical let alone-

"Do not swallow his blood. You'll die." Lure's gaze then drifted back to Light before saying "Thousands of years ago there existed a Prince whose blood was used as poison to kill a mortal leader… It's not a pleasant way to die. It is not quick. I warn you of this now."

"Why are you telling me this?" L suddenly asked. "Do you know what we're discussing? That you've just given me permission to fuck your Prince?"

Lure looked at him strangely before her gaze flickering back to Light, her Kira. "I told you already. The rulers of the Shinigami realm are abandoned. It is nice for Prince Kira to have a companion… Regardless of origin." L found himself staring blankly at the creature and silence dominated the room until a long moan drifted through the room. Light.

"His dreams are evolving early."

"Dreams?"

"A Prince can turn your perception of dreams into a temporary plane of reality and thus through this either be killed or kill… The king died in this manner." Lure slowly blinked a few times. "It is the most risky form of delivering death and is avoided… Rather useless really."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

He was falling once again. He'd thrown himself off the building to escape his suffering. He didn't want to feel that loneliness he felt on top of that tower. He wanted his freedom. His eyes watered and he closed them mere feet before he was to hit the ground. He anticipated and waited for the impact, the pavement to meet his flesh and break his bones, split his skin but…

"Kira, why do you jump?" He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest. Light was leaking through the canopy and he could hear the breeze gently ruffling the leaves like a father would ruffle the head of his child.

"Tired." Was his simple response.

"Kira, why do you suffer?"

"It hurts."

"Kira, what causes you pain?" He opened his mouth to answer but found it closing. What _was_ causing him pain? Was it the loneliness? Was it that isolation upon that tower he'd elevated himself upon. Was it that separation from humanity… what he'd been…

Or was it the fact that he'd accomplished his goal and now had no where else to go?

He didn't know what to say and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly before he felt a lithe finger outline his jaw and was able to feel a presence standing behind him. He had but a moment to register that he wasn't alone before he felt an arm wrap its way around his torso and pull him back a step into a body that was not warm nor cold... it was just there. Like a rock or a tree. A feminine voice purred in his ear but no breath escaped the lips. This creature, it didn't breathe.

"I am here, inside your very soul, thriving in your very heart and blood. You're not alone even if you wish it. You're body is my body and your pain is also my own…" Lips were on his neck and a lithe leg wrapped around his leg pushing him further into the body behind him. "I am yours." The voice continued "None will ever be as intimate as we. I am your partner and I will protect you." The hand outlining his jaw descended to wrap itself around his body, around his waist. "I tell you this now because…" A tongue licked him behind his ear before the voice whispered. "There is no other I will ever desire. You cannot die and I will not allow you to suffer. My true and only longing." His heart was hammering in his chest and it was not Lust that had his heart working so hard but...

The feeling of raw…Avarice.

Of power…

His eyes widened and then narrowed in conviction.

"I am your Kira." The lips at his throat broke into a smile.

"And I, my only longing, am your Avarice."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa was crying now as she fell again. She kept tripping over her own damn feet! What was wrong with her? She had to keep running before _he _caught up. She'd left the safety of the park and now was closer to the building where Kira had told her to go. It was an abandoned area close to town but devoid of life. There would be no one here to help her. She was alone. This would be the perfect place for Lireal to kill her and watch her die.

"Misa! Get up. Misa get up and run. Keep running." Rem didn't need to tell her but it was getting so damn hard. She was so scared. Her head was hurting so badly. She wanted to sleep, she couldn't get up anymore. He was just going to write her name down anyway. It was pointless. She closed her eyes blocking out the Rem's voice and feeling her eyes release her salty tears. Her beloved Kira… She'd failed him.

Darkness engulfed her.

Somehow she knew it was a dream. As she stared up from the ground to meet the offered hand before her … she knew that it was all a dream.

"Misa…" The voice was silk and heavenly and it drove out the cold that had consumed her but a moment before. Her eyes which were focused on the hand drifted up the length of the arm to the shoulder and then her eyes drank in the graceful curve of the neck and then- she met the eyes. They were divine.

"Misa." The heavenly voice gently breathed. "I will save you."

"K-Kira?" This god before her smiled his honey kissed hair and doe brown eyes entrancing her.

"Yes. I will save you." She forgot her fear. Her pain and sorrow and slowly extended her pale arm. She trembled in disbelief and the progress of actually reaching out and grasping that offered hand was slow. But when her cold fingertips met with his warm and secure grip her world shattered in light and she gasped jerking awake back to the cold reality.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Malam had died from a heart attack. Natural causes. No poisons or drugs had been found in his system; it had been a 'natural' death. L had turned off the phone and Lure immediately mentioned that if a shinigami was able to see that the current owner of its death note was due to soon die they were required, if they could, to kill the individual themselves.

"So Malam was killed by his shinigami?"

"Unless he wrote his name down himself."

"So Light really didn't have any involvement?"

"I cannot speak on behalf of my Prince." Lure said her voice sounding as it always did: Bored. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them before Lure got up from her seat her eyes on her Kira.

"He's waking up." She was right. The words had barely escaped her lips when Light's eyes flickered open and he sat up with a groan his hand pressing itself against his forehead.

"Light are you-" Light swung his legs off the couch and stood his face contorted in what L would guess to be anger. "Alright?"

"That bastard, that Prince, is after my property." Light's words were tight as though he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. Raising his eyes to Lure he tugged on his silver collar around his neck. "I can walk outside without worrying about the bond? Without this being seen?"

"Correct." Lure said slowly "But any who've seen a Shinigami at any point in their lives whether they remember or not, they will be able to see it."

"Light what are you-" L knew that Light wanted to leave the building but why so suddenly? Light's expression was drawn in as though he was barely able to keep himself under control.

"L, if you had one more day left to enjoy the company of the moon…would you remain indoors?"

"Light what relevance does this question-?"

"Or would you prefer the sun?"

"Which are you relating to yourself Light?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Naomi sat in the restaurant sipping the last of her tea, a plate of untouched cake resting before her. She had been sitting here for four hours staring blankly ahead: her mind was numb. The waiters stared at her as they walked by concerned. Had it been her boyfriend they wondered… did he dump her?

'_No,_' she thought to herself '_My boyfriend's dead._'

Had it been her job they wondered? Had she been fired?

'_Worse,_' she thought to herself '_I had no job to lose._'

Was she ill they thought? Terminal?

'_How I wish…_' she thought to herself..._ 'How I wish…'_

"But not until you're dead, Kira."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L stared down from the window watching as Light walked away from the building and immediately headed north-east. Lure stood next to him staring down as well, her aura chilling him to ice.

"I cannot go out in public." Lure said in the silence answering his unasked question. "I can be seen by any, this I've already told you."

"However, you were able to get here." L reminded glancing at the Shinigami.

"I flew above the clouds and then slowly descended over the course of a day. I think I might've been spotted by a human or two but I'm sure they dismissed what they saw."

"I see." He watched as Light turned the corner finally disappearing from his vision. "Is it alright to leave him alone?"

"While he's but a child he is Kira. Kira doesn't need my protection, just lessons and advice."

"It's weird to me that you'd call him a child."

"You underestimate how young he is."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

She laid there, on the ground, on her back, staring at the sky. She watched as the clouds drifted slowly overhead hiding the sun and shading the earth. The shade brought an instant chill to her skin and she sighed relaxing in the now cooler atmosphere. Rem was staring at her with wide confused eyes.

"Misa, have you given up?"

"No."

"Then you must get up! I'm incapable of doing him any harm!" Rem's voice was tense and alarmed and Misa could here Lireal in the distance getting closer. She smiled her eyes going to Rem.

"I heard Kira. He said he'd save Misa, that he was coming here to save Misa right now." Rem's eyes widened and Misa could read the fear in them. Rem thought she'd lost it. But she hadn't. She heard the crunch of gravel and heavy breathing but kept her eyes on the sky.

"You bitch; you're going to regret what you just did. I'm going to kill you." She heard him but she didn't care, instead she smiled and took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. Rem moved to stand between them and she sat up her peaceful state wavering as her eyes caught sight of a scythe. It had appeared out of thin air landing in the man's hand, as though handed to him by god. His mouth became twisted and his eyes glowed. She swallowed her throat now tight and her lips dry. Rem whose back was to her wasn't moving from her spot and instead shouted at her to run. But Misa couldn't…

"Run Misa!"

Kira was going to save them.

Lireal was now running at them the scythe poised at his side ready to be swung. She couldn't take her eyes away from that weapon, it seemed surreal.

"DIE!"

There was a sudden gust of wind that freed the sun from the clouds and the shade that had encased her vanished. Time seemed to slow and she felt her body seize with horror. Nothing would be able to stop this bringer of death…Kira wasn't going to make it in time, he wouldn't save Misa- Something jumped over her its form easily clearing the top of Rem's head and gracefully landing before rushing to meet the monster charging towards them. She heard what could only be described as a loud metallic scream fill the air as the forms met. She winced and covered her ears the sound making her cringe. The form that had jumped over them and halted the charging monster held a scythe in his hands as well and she found herself rising to her feet drinking in the newcomers features.

"K-Kira?" The form glanced over its shoulder, their eyes met and she felt her knees get weak.

It was her Kira.

He'd come to save her.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Savior_

**Preview:**

N/A

* * *

Note from Author:

It's been such a long time and I apologize but I haven't abandoned this. Nope! I don't plan to. Thanks to all the readers that reviewed or have managed to patiently wait. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Again, point out mistakes and if I can I'll fix them. I apologize if they're numerous.

Cross fingers... It's been so long I fear that I've ruined the rhythm of the plot.

-K. Kotone


	10. Chapter Nine

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled

Summary: He thrived in a realm where decay and sloth ruled. He became something much more terrifying and refined. Yagami Light became a Prince among the Shinigami and what's more…he's given the gift to live again. LxLight

_Rating: T - Rating may change_

Chapters completed: 10/14

* * *

**The Prince of Death**

By K. Kotone

_**Chapter Nine: **__Savior_

He could only spare one short glance over his shoulder to look and see if Misa was alright before he had to turn his attention back to the one his scythe was pitted against. He could _feel_ Avarice resisting the strength of Wrath and resisting wonderfully. His eyes locked onto the green irises before him and he gritted his teeth pushing Avarice harder into his opponent before backing out of the Wrath's range. The scythes were different. Avarice's handle was thinner, range longer and blade more elegantly curved while Wrath had a thick handle, range was shorter but the blade was thicker and longer. He vaguely remembered Roast raising that thing above him but from what he could recall he _knew_ that Wrath had somehow changed. It was as though it had been polished and sharpened. But still, in comparison and in his opinion, Avarice was the better scythe.

"Yagami Light, look at you. You've changed." This man knew him? "My sis told me all about you. Told me what Malam said to her before he kicked the bucket."

"Akane? So you must be-"

"Akane Lireal. Her older brother… You got one yourself don't you, a sister?" Light caught onto why Lireal had directed the conversation in such a direction.

"Are you threatening my sister?" He asked and Lireal grinned with a smile of pride at correctly guessing one of his weaknesses. Well, two could play at that game. "Sato Akane." He had only to speak her name to wipe that grin off that bastards face.

"You monster!" Lireal charged at him and he swung Avarice to block. He could hear the scythes scream and when they collided he could feel Avarice take most of the blow so his arms weren't strained under the pressure Lireal had put into his swing. After two swift blows following he jumped backwards and tossed Avarice at Lireal. Lireal attempted to dodge but Light snapped his fingers and Avarice disappeared that thick black smoke that always came at the withdrawal of a scythe appearing and destroying Lireal's visibility. It would dissipate soon but he took advantage of it and leapt inside his fist making contact with Lireal's face. He jumped backwards just narrowly keeping his head as Wrath's blade suddenly cut his shoulder. But the action made an opening and he summoned Avarice again and swiftly swung her down. Lireal hollered as the Avarice gouged his hand nearly cleaving it off. Lireal cradled it to himself and Light smirked raising Avarice once more above his head. This was it.

_**You may extend the life of a human at the cost of half of your current lifespan and three days of suffering.**_

His heart staggered and his fingertips began to tingle. Wait a minute, did that mean-and that by saving Misa he'd-Shit! He needed to retreat. Even now, if he concentrated he could feel his lifespan slipping rapidly away. Withdrawing Avarice he turned and hoisted Misa in his arms ignoring her squeak of surprise.

"Rem, follow by air!" He ordered and contained his surprise when she listened to him her wings appearing and hoisting her in the air with one strong beat. He now turned his gaze to Lireal who was trembling holding his hand against his body, blood seeping through his clothes and drizzling onto the gravel.

"Kill one person I care about, just _one_ person Lireal, and your sister is dead." Lireal's eyes widened before narrowing, his teeth clenching to form one of the most hateful expressions he'd seen a person wear.

"Y-You savage monster! I swear I'll kill you and it _will_ be slow Kira! You _will _suffer!" Light felt his face split into a smile.

"Good luck with that." Turning his back to Lireal he heard the young man take a deep breath before releasing a scream of rage.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa had initially wrapped her arms around Kira's neck, the delight bubbling nearly uncontained in her body. Her Kira had saved her and was now carrying her bridal style! The stars couldn't have granted her this wish! That was until she'd noticed the blood coating her left arm and had pulled it back startled. She was bleeding? No, not her blood. Kira…It was her Kira's blood. Her eyes had widened and her delight vanished in an instant. He'd been wounded protecting her.

"Kira, I'm-" His eyes went down to her and she gulped averting her own. His eyes were so otherworldly and intense. If not for them she'd think her Kira normal!

"Don't worry…You got the Note?" She nodded indicating to the backpack on her back. He nodded his eyes flickering briefly to it before going to the path ahead of them. "Keep it on your person but don't touch it. I'll need it in the near future." She nodded watching as his blood kept trickling from that wound near his throat staining his clothes and marring his silk skin. She went to pull out a hankie to wipe the blood away and perhaps stem the flow but Kira shook his head seeming to predict what she was about to do.

"Don't bother. It will never heal."

"Won't heal?"

"The scythes are the embodiment of sin. Sin cuts cleanly the very fabric of existence. Once cut it doesn't heal."

"S-S-So because of me-" Kira smirked

"Misa, as much as I want to blame you it's shallow and not that bothersome." His eyes suddenly darkened "However, it _is_ another flaw…" He's mood seemed to deteriorate at that last sudden realization and she felt worse.

"Kira, this may not mean much but…" She looked up at him. "Misa doesn't see it as a flaw. You're beauty transcends reality." His lips quirked in humor and for a second she thought he was going to laugh.

"Transcends reality? Is this really Misa?"

"You know Misa?" She asked confused and he nodded his expression telling her not to delve further but it made her wonder… Was Kira watching over her? Like a guardian angel? She smiled at that thought her delight once again peaking and making its way inside her heart.

"Prince Kira, are you alright?" Rem's voice was close and she jumped slightly in Kira's arms. Looking overhead she spotted Rem hovering closer then she'd been a moment before.

"I'll be alright… I extended a life. I'm not going to die but-" Kira winced and it was then she remembered Rem's story of Jealous… Her delight died at the thought.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

The pain had started in his fingertips and then had slowly made its way through his arms before the pain began appearing in his feet. Every step he now took hurt and made his legs throbbed while his arms were near shaking with pain. Carrying Misa was taking its toll on his body and the strain her weight was putting on his shoulder was staggering, but he kept carrying her. Why? If he had to put a finger on it he'd say it was to keep a closer eye on her and to make the message clear to Lireal of who was superior. That he could not only walk away but carry her away as well. He stopped and stared down at Misa as the girl wrapped her cloth around his wound.

"Misa I told you-"

"Misa knows but Misa thinks Kira wouldn't want to bleed everywhere." He rolled his eyes at her and looked up at the building he was standing in front of. Somehow his feet had led him back here.

Back to L… despite his intention not to return.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light had returned with a girl. A girl which was currently being carried in his arms and resting her head against his chest. L couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that evolved into anger. How dare Light reveal his location! He was tempted to shut off his computer that currently held the image of Light entering the building, but didn't.

"He's hurt." Lure was the one that spoke this and L leaned in closer to the image his eyes widening when his eyes confirmed what Lure stated. There was blood soaking through his shirt. "And his lifespan has halved…" Lure was muttering to herself her eyes narrowing in brief thought. "I suspect he saved that girl, extending her life at the cost of half his own. His body will also begin feeling pain as it rejects the invitation of death. He needs to rest." L nodded in understanding and pressed a button on the computer.

"Watari… Bring Kira to me and introduce the young lady to a vacant room."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Watari had first guided Misa to a room before dealing with the creature called Kira. During his absence Kira had tried to make its own way to the top floor but had failed and was now seated on the ground leaning back against a wall its arms hanging limp by its sides, palms facing up. Watari quickly noted the heavy rise and fall of Kira's chest and sweat now coating the body. Was the injury that severe? Kira looked up at him their eyes meeting before Kira smirked breaking eye contact.

"It is forbidden to save a life in the Shinigami world. Normally the cost is death. However, as I am a Prince, the rules are different. My body takes the toll and I have to endure the pain." Watari didn't say anything in response seeing as he really didn't care but he begrudgingly found himself offering a hand to which Kira shook his head and muttered.

"I can't feel my arms anymore; same can be said for my legs." Kira leaned his head back against the wall behind him and released a short laugh. "If you want to be done with me Quillsh now is the time. There are no cameras pointed in this direction it's-" Kira winced his eyes widening and breath stilling momentarily. When the pain looked to have passed Kira groaned curisng underneath his breath.

Watari wasn't startled to know that Kira knew his name and as tempting as it was to shoot the monster before him… he couldn't. Kneeling down on his good knee he ignored the startled expression that appeared on Kira's face as he lifted him up in his arms. Much like Kira had done for the young woman he'd brought.

"L has sent me to collect you." Was all he said and Kira nodded understanding.

"I won't say 'thank you' then."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

When Watari entered the room carrying Light L felt his heart skip a beat.

"He can no longer walk." Watari said placing the man on the couch before taking his leave saying he had to attend to their other guest. L recognized the excuse but left it alone thankful that Watari had brought Kira as he had.

L stood and made his way to Light's side but Lure got to Light first her fingers removing a cloth before going to prod and inspect the wound.

"For being hit by Wrath this is shallow. However, since this injury is coupled with the consequence of saving a life... it will be aggravated and cause more trouble then should." Lure rose her gaze to L. "Do you know how to sew?"

"Yes."

"Then, you're going to need to sew his wound shut since it will not heal. That is the best way to deal with this."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L had decided to move Light to his bedroom since he didn't want Light to be moved after sewing his wound close. It took him only a moment to get everything he needed ready and now came the hard part that had him nervous. Light's condition had deteriorated in that little space of time and Lure had made the point of warning him to be gentle. Kneeling by the couch he slowly slipped his arms underneath Light's legs and shoulders and then picked him up. Light winced his eyes squeezing close and L froze for a moment before Lure had told him to be quick. Going to his bedroom he laid the body on the bed ignoring Light's gasp of pain and now paid attention to the injury. It wasn't as deep as he'd guessed but it was bleeding readily with no sign of slowing down. Grabbing a couple of towels he placed them underneath Light's shoulder to prevent blood from getting on the sheets and then with shaking fingers took a pair of scissors and began cutting away Light's shirt. He worked hard to keep his thoughts clean though failing when he couldn't help but run a hand up from Lights naval to shoulder. His skin was like silk and combined with the sweat- Lure cleared her throat and he stopped and sighed in disappointment before picking up the needle. Sewing up the wound was tedious and painful in appearance but Light hadn't reacted anytime during the process and had lain there quietly. L had asked if he wanted something for the pain beforehand but Light had snorted saying it was nothing. L forced his hands not to shake as he finished up and when he was finished he grabbed the towel he'd draped over his shoulders to gently wipe away the blood that had seeped from the wound while he'd been sewing. Light asked him if he was done in a strained, worn out voice and he shook his head while murmuring that he still had to do a few things. Lure handed him the bandages and L gently began to wrap the injury knowing that blood would sometime during the course of the next couple of days bleed through the injury again and hopefully these bandages would prevent the blood from staining clothes and whatever else Light was in contact with. It was a wound that would never heal. For the rest of Light's existence as Kira.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Light had felt that hand touch his body. He'd felt it touch his stomach trail it's away across his chest to meet his shoulder. It had oddly enough been soothing. Where the cool fingertips had touched they had swept away the pain, like cool water would sweep away heat. When L had finished and got up to leave Light had simply found himself reacting and had whispered the word '_stay_'.

"Pardon?"

"Please…Stay." He didn't know what to expect but he was startled when he saw L nod once and then get back on the bed to lie beside him. Light heard himself sigh and hoping he wouldn't have those reoccurring bad dreams felt his eyes close allowing sleep to claim him.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Lireal wrapped his hand in the tie he'd been wearing sinking to the ground when he was finished. G-God damn it!

"Rickard!" He shouted. "Rickard! Show your ugly face. I know you're nearby!" A moment of silence and then…

"When you told me I was to provide support for something you wanted to pursue I was honestly expecting a woman." Lireal smirked when the owner of the deep voice appeared wearing his over worn black business suit and overcoat.

"G-Geez Rick when I phoned you the other day I to-ld you it wasn't that." Rick nodded before smiling suddenly at him.

"That pretty boy I saw, was he your target?"

"Yes."

"I don't suppose I could keep the body when all is said and done?"

"Sure, just don't tell me what you end up doing with it. There are things I don't need to know."

"Got it boss."

Rickard's grin and eyes told Lireal what that man wanted to do and Lireal found himself shivering in disgust.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Ukita looked around alarm rising in his chest. He'd lost her! Naomi had been sitting in a restaurant for six hours and because of that he let his guard down and allowed his mind to drift. When a waiter had broken a plate snapping him out of his drifting and distracting thoughts she suddenly wasn't there. He did a quick search around the place, even checking the ladies room, before grabbing a waitress and doing what he should've probably done in the beginning.

"Ma'am, I'm from the police, can you tell me where the lady that was seated there went?" He made a hurried indication to the table and the waitress blinked looking.

"I-I'm sorry but I wasn't aware she'd left… till now of course." The waitress made a sheepish smile of apology and Ukita felt his gut drop to his feet. L had given him the simple order to follow her. Make sure she didn't hurt herself or worse, hurt someone else…and now she was gone.

L was going to kill him.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

L watched Light sleep all too conscious of Lure's presence at the foot of the bed her arms crossed and eyes watching.

"You're presence is ruining the mood." L complained and Lure regarded him for a moment before uncrossing her arms and nodding.

"I trust that you remember what I said about taking him." Like she needed to say anything…

"What about the reverse?"

"No matter the time or date if he was to take you you'd die."

"What?"

"And take your lifespan. That is the main reason why a Shinigami Prince would commit such an act. Especially if they didn't have a Death Note on hand and they needed to increase their lifespan immediately..."

"I see..." So that really wasn't an option. Running a hand through Lights hair he glanced at Lure who appeared conflicted. "I won't do anything." He promised and Lure nodded before leaving warning him that she would check up on them in a few minutes. Once she was gone L devoted his full attention to Light and sighed resting his head on Light's chest listening to the rapid beating of his heart. This reminded L of the incident involving Roast except Light seemed considerably calmer and less pained. Unable to resist he ran his hand back and forth on Light's smooth yet hard abdomen and as if in response Light moaned. L found himself swallowing knowing he'd have to take a cold shower after all was said and done. God. Light was so tempting. Screw this! Unable to help himself to one treat he sat up slightly and descended his lips towards those belonging to Light.

"Hey!" L jumped and looked to the door to see Lure staring at him with a giant frown on her face.

"I was just going to kiss him!"

"…Then go ahead but know that I'm staying right here." She planted herself on a chair in the corner of the room and L pushed her presence to the furthest part of his mind as he went in. His lips tingled in ecstasy as they met the soft flawless lips of Kira beneath him. Tilting his head he delved in further pushing his tongue pass the perfect rows of teeth and tasting the sinful cinnamon of Kira's saliva and breath. His hand went to the back of Kira's head loving the silky feel of hair as he pushed Kira's face against his own refusing to take a breath as he ran his tongue across the roof of Kira's mouth. He sucked Kira's breathe away and toyed with his tongue till his lungs began to burn demanding air to which he ignored for as long as he could before he had to retreat nipping Kira's lips as he went. Kira panted filling his deprived lungs with air and L found himself panting as well his heart pounding in his head and groin demanding him to proceed further.

"I-I'm-" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm going to have a shower. Watch him." Lure released a short breath and L could feel her eyes on his back and heard the bored mutter of.

"I really, really don't get humans."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Misa flopped on the bed grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. Today had been a very exhausting day but one filled with excitement as she'd finally been able to meet her beloved Kira. A part of her had been worried that she'd set her expectations too high and would be disappointed when and if she ever met Kira but no… he was much more then she expected. He had saved her, swept her off her feet and carried her to safety all the while treating her gently and respectfully. To top it all off he was handsome and strong. She smiled clenching the pillow harder.

"Hey Rem…"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Kira look so human? He's a Shinigami isn't he?"

"Kira was once a human who died and descended into the Shinigami realm. I do not know who he was or the details but he became a Prince and was reborn as a human. The Kira you see is very likely not his true form."

"Oh." She felt the smile twitch and fall from her face. "Hey Rem, he doesn't need Misa… does he?"

"I would think he saved you _because_ he needed you." Misa blinked at Rem's words and then smiled turning her head away from the Shinigami.

"Hey Rem…"

"What Misa?"

"Thank you."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Three horrid and long days slowly went by. They past to Light in a blur of pain and confusion and when they were over it seemed to him that he was waking up in a whole new world. L was seated next to him a laptop laid out on the bed his fingers flying over the keys. L was so absorbed in what he was doing that he seemed unaware of Light having woken up.

"What's got you all tense?" Light complained wincing as he sat up his body aching and stiff. L stared at him for a moment before going back to the laptop.

"Over five hundred people have died of heart attacks in the last forty-eight hours."

"Oh. They have anything in common?" Light asked smacking his lips and narrowing his eyes when something felt off.

"They're all women."

"All of them?" Light asked taken off guard when L leaned against him and nodded.

"I've compiled a list of explanations as to why it would be women but until I discover who the killer is-"

"That'll be Lireal." Light said glancing at Lure seated in the room her eyes focused on him. "Why didn't you ask Lure who the killer was. I'm sure she knew."

"I did." L said staring at Lure who rolled her eyes. "All she said was that it was the other Prince. The 'prince who does not have a name'."

"Well he does. It's Akane Lireal."

"No." Lure interrupted. "You have the name Kira and he, he holds no name. For now it is simply Prince."

"Well. When he was human he went by the name Lireal Akane." Light clarified and Lure stared at him blankly before saying.

"I was unknowledgeable about his name as a human."

"I'm not blaming you or anything. It's just that he has or more accurately _had_ a name and-Why do my lips feel funny?" Lure opened her mouth but L cut her off as he seemed to remember something.

"What do you want done with the girl, Misa?"

"For now keep her comfortable. I need to go and write some names down." He made a movement to get up but L stopped him grabbing his arm.

"And you think I'll let you go and do this?"

"My lifespan needs to be lengthened I just lost half of it. If I don't I'm in trouble."

"This is true." Lure confirmed. "The shorter the lifespan the more easily fatigued a shinigami becomes."

"I'm sorry Light but not with me here." Light tugged on the collar around his neck brining L's attention to it.

"Want me to leave? Cause I can and will." L paused for a moment before speaking.

"You may go, but if you leave don't come back." Light stared at L gauging the expression he wore. L didn't seem to want him to leave but he wasn't bluffing with the threat. Thinking on it Light knew that L was watching his family, watching Misa and by the looks of things had been watching him as he'd slept and suffered. Sighing and resigning himself that he was staying he scanned his surroundings.

"Where's my jellybeans?" L grabbed a jar that had been resting out of his sight (on the floor) and handed them to him. Light took them in subdued delight wasting no time in opening it and flicking a jellybean in his mouth. Ah, that hit the spot nicely…

Now if he could only figure out why his lips were feeling strange.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Thousand Woman Grave_

**Preview:**

N/A

* * *

Note from Author: So you remember back in chapter Six when Lireal phoned someone with a deep voice? Well I finally bring in that bastard. The creepiest guy of my story, at least in my opinion… Rickard. Duh, Duh, Duh. And that pretty much concludes my introduction of characters.

I think you would be proud of me if you saw how little time I had to work on this and how I was able to get it done in such a relatively short time. Also because of this there are likely going to be errors and once again I extend an apology. It seems that every chapter is rushed... Maybe when this is completed I'll do a final edit of the whole thing.

Gah. There are a few parts of this chapter that really need a face lift!

Also that was my first kissing scene I've ever written...hopefully it'll be good enough...

Hrm... I really do need to redo a couple of scenes for this chapter. But nothing too major.

Anyway thank you for reading!

Four more chapters left!

-K. Kotone


End file.
